Juegos de media noche
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Tras la llegada del nuevo profesor de DCAO, las cosas se salen de control. Un asesinato, traiciones, y muchos secretos son las cosas que unen al trió de oro con Draco Malfoy. Al final, las cosas no son lo que parecen, TERMINADO
1. Sueles volver

_**Hola mis lectores, les traigo una historia larga.**_

_**Me gusta mucho, ya que es la primera que hice, **_

_**Nuevos personajes, misterio, amor, traiciones y muchos secretos.**_

_**Ojala les guste tanto como a mi al escribirla **_

_**Disfruten! **_

* * *

-¿Ron?¿Seguro que estas bien?- Harry y Hermione estaban agachados a un lado de Ron, estaba en el suelo, con un leve golpe en la nariz y su ojo ligeramente morado.

-Si colega, vamos a la enfermería-

-No Harry, estoy bien, no te preocupes..-

-Pero tu ojo, esta hinchado... no se ve nada bien- Hermione saco de su túnica un pañuelo blanco, se lo paso por la nariz quitandole la sangre que le rodeaba.

-Ese imbécil de Malfoy, ya me las pagara- Ron saco un ligero gemido de dolor y cerro los puños con fuerza. Harry giro los ojos molesto. Malfoy era un completo idiota.

Levantaron al pelirrojo con cuidado, llevándolo directo a la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar, pudieron ver a Ginny con una rubia sentada a lado de ella.

-¿Que acaso..?- Harry enfoco sus ojos para identificar a la chica que estaba ahí con ellos.

Georginna Astorga había regresado de su estadía en la Academia Beauxbatons; ella había estado por un tiempo en Hogwarts, pero cuando iban en 3ro, sus padres se mudaron a Francia y la obligaron a irse con ellos. Fue elegida en Gryffindor, por eso se hizo amiga de Harry Ron y Hermione de inmediato.

-¡Hermione!- Georginna era rubia, de cabello corto y lizo, ojos color azul y labios rojos como el fuego. Al ver a los 3 amigos, se paro rápidamente del sillón y con entusiasmo abrazo a Hermione, la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Georginna, ¿que haces aquí?- Le pregunto el azabache mientras la abrazaba y dejaba caer a Ron al sillón.

-He regresado- Les dijo sonriente -¿Pero que te ha pasado Ron?- El pelirrojo le sonrió torpemente mientras se volvía a agarrar la nariz, pues le empezaba a sangrar de nuevo.

-Ya sabes, Malfoy..- La rubia abrió la boca en forma de O y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno chicos, si no les importa, iré a acomodar mis cosas, al rato platicaremos, ¿Me acompañas Hermione?- La castaña asintió y ambas se fueron subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Que haces de regreso aquí?- Hermione se sentó en su cama, mientras observaba como Georginna acomodaba sus cosas en su pequeño buro.

-Bueno, mis padres aceptaron mi propuesta de terminar el colegio aquí. Hablaron con Dumbledore y acepto de inmediato-

Hermione sonrió felizmente, la había extrañado demasiado. y el estar todo el tiempo con dos chicos la hacían sentir algo incomoda. A veces no entendían sus problemas de chica.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Tengo tanto que contarte..-

A las 8 de la noche, las chicas se dignaron a bajar a cenar, Harry y Ron ya se habían ido. Iban caminando por los pasillos un poco desérticos, cuando Hermione, tropezó torpemente haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-Valla Granger, debes tener mas cuidado, no es bueno que tu sangre sucia manche el suelo- La voz de Malfoy hizo que la castaña se sonrojara, de coraje. Georginna fulmino con la mirada al chico.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- Draco la volteo a ver, y sonrió de lado con asco.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, Astorga, que sorpresa,¿Acaso te echaron de Beauxbatons y te dan caridad aquí?- Rió sonoramente y paso de largo junto a ellas.

-Maldito Malfoy,- Murmuro Genorginna mientras le arreglaba el cabello a Hermione -No recordaba que fuera tan odioso-

Hermione asintió levemente mientras observaba a Malfoy caminar con elegancia -Si, de seguro lo extrañabas..-

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se sentaron enfrente de Harry y Ron, los cuales las saludaron con comida en la boca, Hermione giro los ojos, y comenzó a reír. Su mirada se concentro en la mesa de enfrente, específicamente en un rubio que platicaba animadamente con Zabini.

-¿Que tanto vez Hermione?- Ron alzo una ceja mientras observaba a su amiga. La chica cerro los ojos y volteo a verlo.

-¿Que? Ah.. nada, estaba pensando- Ron asintió y se metió a la boca un gran pedazo de pollo. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, notando que esta vez Malfoy la observaba también.

* * *

-Veo que la señorita Astorga ha regresado...- Snape se paseaba por toda el aula, fijando su mirada en la rubia de cabello corto que estaba sentada a un lado de Hermione Granger.

Georginna arrugo la nariz mientras apretaba el lápiz que tenia en mano -Espero que este al mismo nivel de la mayoría de aquí...- Los ojos negros del profesor se fijaron en Harry el cual le retuvo la mirada con desprecio.. -Bien, abran su libro en la pagina 189...-

-Es linda, ¿no Malfoy?- Draco volteo a ver a Zabini con algo de curiosidad

-¿Linda?- le pregunto con asombro y negación.

-Si bueno, mejor que Granger si esta...- Draco echo a reír en silencio, -Lo que tu digas Zabini- Se acomodo el cuello y sin querer sus ojos fueron directamente a Hermione...

La clase paso pesadamente para la mayoría de los alumnos, Hermione estaba cansada; tenia mucha tarea por hacer. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo y fue directo a la biblioteca; dejando a todos sus amigos detrás.

Iba maldiciendo a Snape, por todo el trabajo que les había dejado. Iba maldiciendo a Malfoy, por que en toda la clase, sintió su mirada encima de ella, y se iba maldiciendo a si misma, por sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del chico.

Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Bueno quiero aclarar varias cosas,**

**Los capítulos son algo cortos.**

**Georginna es invención mía.**

**Están**** en ultimo año **

**Voldemort, no tiene historia aquí.**

**El principio esta chafa, pero prometo se pondrá interesante.**

**Espero comentarios (: **


	2. Por la ventana

_**Segunda Parte;**_

_**ya pronto empezara lo bueno. **_

* * *

Hermione se sentía dolida, aquella tarde Malfoy la había humillado como de costumbre, pero aquel comentario le había dolido demasiado, mas de lo que ella esperaba.

Sabia que el termino _Sangre Sucia _era el preferido del rubio para dirigirse hacia ella. ¿Entonces? ¿Porque la había echo sentir tan miserable? ¿Porque empezaba a sentir dolor de repente? Era algo estúpido.

Se seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía cada vez mas estúpida. ¡Era Draco Malfoy! Era obvio que el no sintiera remordimiento cada vez que la insultaba.. ¿Pero porque solo a ella?

Abrió la puerta de la fría y solitaria biblioteca, para darse cuenta de que no había mucha gente en ese lugar. Después de saludar a Madame Pince, fue directamente a un estante donde había libros gruesos y viejos, busco de entre todos el que mas le llamara su atención y se fue a sentar al lugar mas apartado. Se sumergió en el libro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado enfrente de ella.

Lo noto cuando sintió punzadas en la nuca, las cuales llegaban cada que el la miraba.

-Que quieres Malfoy- Le dijo de mala gana, sin despegar los ojos de aquel libro.

Malfoy alzo una ceja confundido. ¿Como diablos sabia que era el? Sonrió de lado, estaba fascinado por el comportamiento de la castaña.

-Me alegro que ya me reconozcas- No sabia que mas decir. Quería insultarla, como lo había echo esa tarde. Pero algo no estaba bien. Las palabras no le brotaban. Era como si su cerebro estuviera desconectado de su boca.

La miro por varios minutos sin comprender siquiera el porque la miraba.

-¿Te vas a quedar como idiota ahí sentado?- Las palabras de Hermione lo taladraron por completo, se dio cuenta de que la chica había bajado el libro y lo estaba mirando.

Sus ojos color avellana estaban rojos e hinchados.

Había llorado.

Y por su culpa.

Trago saliva sin saber que mas decir, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Se paro de un golpe, sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo.

Hermione alzo una ceja, vio como Malfoy balbuceaba y sin mas se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola.

Bufo enojada y volvió a su lectura.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Hermione iba saliendo de la biblioteca, Todo su enojo y toda su ira se habían ido por completo, recordó aquella extraña visita de Malfoy con ella en la biblioteca.

-Estúpido Malfoy- Dijo mientras se tapaba con su túnica, hacia un fuerte frió. Y los pasillos no eran muy calientes que digamos. No tenia hambre, así que decidió no aparecerse esa noche a cenar. Fue directamente a su torre y tras decir _Dragon con viruela _el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió dejándola entrar.

Como lo había pensado, no había nadie, subió a su habitación, la cual estaba completamente sola, mejor para ella. No estaba de humor para escuchar a Lavender hablar de Ron toda la noche.

Se fue a cambiar, poniéndose un camisón color azul claro, bostezo mientras se estiraba y caminaba directamente a la ventana, pues el aire entraba con fuerza y si no la cerraba en ese momento le iba a pegar un fuerte resfriado.

Pero algo la hizo parar.

Vio como una figura corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts, entro en pánico, ya que el sujeto llevaba una capa negra y una mascara _como un Mortifago. _

_-_¿Mortifagos? ¿Aquí?- Susurro mientras seguía observando como la pequeña figurita corría. Sintió como su corazón se paraba cuando aquella persona se quedaba quieta y fijaba su rostro hacia su ventana.

Hermione cerro con fuerza las cortinas, se sentó en su cama, sintiendo un escalofrió invadir toda su espalda.


	3. El nuevo profesor

_**Tercera Parte;**_

* * *

-Bueno alumnos, como ya saben, el nuevo Profeso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se presenta esta noche con nosotros, por favor profesor Blakeway...-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el Gran Comedor, después de que Dumbledore presentara al nuevo maestro de ese año. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en aquel sujeto alto, de mirada oscura, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda tan brillantes y llenos de soledad, de tez demasiado pálida. Joven y aunque era delgado, podía intimidarte con tan solo estar cerca de ti.

La persona se paro en medio de todo el colegio, alzo el cuello y alzo una ceja de un modo prepotente.

-Soy el profesor Blakeway, William Blakeway.. enseño como ya les mencionaron, Defensa contra las artes oscuras.. espero verlos a todos en clase... les enseñare lo que son las verdaderas artes oscuras..-

Se alejo del estrado dejando a todos callados, Dumbledore sonrió no muy convencido

-Muy bien, bienvenido profesor, espero que su estadía aquí sea de su agrado..- Comenzó a aplaudir animando a los demás a seguir su paso, sin mucho éxito.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, algo en ese profesor no le gustaba.

-Valla fenómeno- Sonrió Ron mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. -Porque todos los profesores son así de extraños..-

Hermione y Georginna echaron a reír, la castaña miro al profesor que charlaba animadamente con Snape.

-No me extraña que esos dos se lleven bien...-

-¿A que te refieres Ron?- Le pregunto Harry mientras volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Snape y a Blakeway.

-Pues... es obvio que el es un mortifago-

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo el cual, estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Un mortifago?- Chillo Georginna. Ron asintió de nuevo, mirando a sus 3 amigos -Bueno, eso supongo... yo que se..-

Hermione giro los ojos mientras se acomodaba el cabello, a su mente se le vino la escena que presencio la noche anterior, cuando vio correr a un mortifago afuera del colegio. O al menos pensó haber visto uno.

De nuevo, aquel escalofrió le invadió la espalda. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse a Malfoy, mirándola fijamente. Le sonrió débilmente, pero Malfoy aparto la vista sin mas. Hermione giro los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida ante su reacción. ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

-Sera mejor irnos- Murmuro Georginna mientras arreglaba su cabello. -Nos toca DCAO, y no creo que quieran llegar tarde...-

Los chicos caminaron pesadamente hacia las mazmorras, el aire azotaba contra sus rostros, haciendo empeorar su estado de humor.

Al entrar notaron que el ambiente estaba fúnebre, y para hacer mas incomoda la clase, les tocaba con los Slytherins.

Se sentaron en medio de todos, a excepción de Hermione, que opto como de costumbre estar hasta adelante.

-Te acompaño- Le sonrió Georginna sentándose a su lado. La castaña asintió mientras su cuerpo se relajaba,sonrió de lado pero se le borro de inmediato al escuchar como la puerta de madera se cerraba de un golpe.

-De acuerdo, quiero silencio en este lugar.- Blakeway se sentó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de todo el salón.

Sus ojos verdes viajaban de rostro en rostro, memorizando a cada chico que se encontraba ahí.

Sonrió de lado al ver a Ron sentado en medio del aula, se paso la lengua por los labios y con voz ronca se dirigió a el.

-Vaya vaya, un Weasley, mas bien, uno de tantos... tus hermanos Fred y George han causado mucha polémica ¿sabes? Ya se que esperarme de ti...-

Ron se puso tan colorado como su cabello, se paro de la mesa para gritarle ¿Como se atrevía? Ni si quiera lo conocía y ya lo juzgaba..

-No tiene derecho de hablarle así- La voz de Harry resonó en aquel lugar, Blakeway lo miro desafiadamente.

-Potter, Harry Potter.. el niño que vivió... que sorpresa... mejor guarde silencio, si no quiere un castigo... y ahora todos, harán un reporte acerca de todos los hechizos que conozcan. Tanto lo que provocan y el como se pueden curar si es que hay remedios. Lo quiero para la próxima clase.. y ahora trabajaran en silencio, copien lo del pizarron y practiquen..-

Harry apretó el puño, clavando sus uñas en su mano. Algo no andaba bien con ese sujeto..

* * *

Malfoy suspiro con cansancio, siempre le había sido interesante aquella clase, pero ahora que Blakeway había llegado las cosas cambiaban.

Y para colmo aquella noche le tocaba vigilar el castillo. Era su labor como prefecto.

Se tallo los ojos y agarrando su capa salio de su cuarto. Recordó que te tocaba dar guardia con Granger. _La Sangre Sucia_

Al acercarse mas a las puertas del Gran Comedor, las cuales estaban cerradas, pudo visualizar a Hermione, la cual tenia su cabello atado en un moño, mientras mechones rebeldes trataban de escapar.

Sonrió.

-Llegas temprano- Su mirada recorrió su cuello despejado, y un impulso grande de morderlo lo invadió.

-Si, quiero terminar esta tortura lo antes posible- La castaña se puso a caminar dejando a Malfoy atrás. El rubio se enojo, la siguió torpemente y tomándola de un brazo la hizo girar.

-Escucha Granger, no pienso seguirte.. yo iré adelante y...- No termino. Se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras, al verla ahí, casi a la luz de la luna. Arrugo la nariz y la soltó enojado.

-¿A donde vas?- Le grito Hermione al ver que se alejaba, dejándola sola. Malfoy se limito a contestarle y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡Maldición!- Grito mientras daba un golpe a la pared.


	4. El error de Draco

_**Hola, ojala les este gustando.**_

_**Saludos a todos! **_

_**Cuarta** parte;_

* * *

Hermione quedo confundida ante la actitud del chico. Supuso que era normal en alguien de 18 años. Sintió un pequeño rastro de melancolía después de que el rubio la dejo ahí. Aparte, ¿Porque la había mirado así? Últimamente se estaba comportando algo extraño... Bueno, era Draco Malfoy, era un jodido extraño.

Suspiro fuertemente y fue a hacer su recorrido...

Draco se dejo caer en su cama, ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Porque, de un día para otro, se le hacia interesante _ella? _Cerro los ojos mientras una ligera sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios. Debía de dejar de pensar en eso.

Al entrar a su habitación, Hermione noto que todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Se saco la túnica dejándola encima de su cama. Se sentía algo extraña; prácticamente, Malfoy la había dejado ahí plantada. Dejandole todo el trabajo a ella sola.

-Maldito egoísta- Suspiro.

* * *

Harry alzo una ceja mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hermione.

-¿Donde estará? Nunca llega tarde.

Georginna dando un mordisco a su pan tostado se alzo de hombros -Ayer llego tarde, ya saben.. tenia que cumplir con sus labores de prefecta.. Ha de estar cansada y se quedo dormida-

El azabache asintió, mirando a la mesa de enfrente. Noto que Draco Malfoy miraba directamente a la puerta. Un poco nervioso. Algo pasaba, algo le pasaba al rey de las serpientes...

-¿Draco? Que rayos te pasa- Theodore lo movió levemente, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Volteo a verlo un poco enojado.

-A que te refieres- A decir verdad, ni siquiera el propio Malfoy sabia lo que pasaba. Recordó la noche anterior, donde una malhumorada Granger le preguntaba a donde iba.

Punzadas de arrepentimiento le golpeaban sin cesar..

Hermione despertó ese día con una leve jaqueca. Había estado soñando cosas extrañas y la desvelada no le había favorecido en absoluto.

Decidió que era mejor darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar algo. Al meterse al baño, imágenes de su sueño atravesaban su cabeza una y otra vez. Aquel sujeto que había visto unos días antes, rondando por las afueras del castillo la hacían estremecer. Y mas porque el personaje la había reconocido.

¿Acaso significaba algo?

* * *

No podía dejar de verla.

Sabia perfectamente que, no era bonita, era una sangre sucia, amiga del cara rajada, del pobretón y la oxigenada. La numero uno en todo, la favorita de los profesores, la alumna ejemplar..

¿Porque sentía esa sensación extraña cada que ella se acercaba?

Escucho las risas torpes de sus amigos, los volteo a ver y noto que no dejaban de ver hacia la mesa de los leones.

-¿Que tanto ven?- Dijo enojado, al no ser incluido en su conversación.

-Estamos viendo a la Sangre Sucia, acaba de llegar y no se ve muy bien que digamos.. hoy se ve mas patética que nunca-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Draco apretó los dientes, se había enojado por aquel comentario.. Nadie podía insultarla, nadie a excepción de el.

-Y porque les importa tanto como esta o no...- Su tono de voz era frió, haciendo callar a todos a su alrededor.

-Que te pasa el día de hoy- Zabini lo miraba misteriosamente, tratando de averiguar lo que su amigo se traía entre manos. Pero los ojos penetrantes del rubio intimidaron al moreno

-Nadie dirá nada mas- Se levanto de la mesa, dejándolos confundidos.

* * *

_**Hola, es un poco corto este capitulo.**_

_**En el próximo, verán mas sobre Malfoy, y Hermione, una pequeña broma a Blakeway**_

_**Y los problemas empiezan**_


	5. El primer escondite

_**Cuarta Parte;**_

* * *

Las audiciones para Quidditch eran esa tarde, Draco se había puesto su traje nuevo. Ser capitán del equipo era una tarea difícil y cansada. El tener que lidiar con personas incompetentes no era algo que a el le gustara mucho.

No podía concentrarse, eso era algo obvio.

Una castaña rondaba sus pensamientos. -Patético- Susurro mientras hacia una mueca de asco.

-¡Hey Malfoy!- Zabini le grito desde el otro lado del campo. -Ya empezó a oscurecer, vayámonos no te parece?-

El rubio asintió descendiendo de su escoba, se puso a un lado de Zabini y con voz áspera y ronca grito -La lista de los elegidos sera publicada en unos días- Se dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar directo al castillo.

Al entrar, vio a cierta chica con sus amigos, se quedo estático unos segundos, tal vez minutos..

Hermione alzo la vista, había sentido aquel escalofrió invadir todo su cuerpo. Sonrió levemente y para su sorpresa, Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora regreso- Murmuro Hermione al ver que Malfoy se alejaba de Zabini y se iba por otro lado

-¿Pero a donde vas?- Le grito Ron, al ver que se iba corriendo.

Los pies de la castaña no hacían ningún ruido, trataba de que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de que iba detrás de el, era absurdo, ¿Porque lo seguía? Sentía esa extraña sensación de ir tras de el..

-¿Ya te cansaste de seguirme, Granger?- Hermione paro en seco. Se sintió estúpida en esos momentos. Cerro los ojos, el aroma de Malfoy penetraba sus orificios nasales. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

-No te iba siguiendo- Murmuro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

-Como digas- Sonrió de lado y se acerco mas a ella. La miro directamente a los ojos y su mirada se volvió suave. Era pequeña, le llegaba justo a la barbilla, y eso a Draco... le pareció encantador.. Movió la cabeza tratando de que aquellos pensamientos se le fueran, pero al verla ahí, parada, justo enfrente de el...

-Aléjate de mi Granger- Le dijo con desprecio y dándole la espalda, Hermione sintiéndose herida, camino hacia el. Le tomo del hombro y un shok de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos.. Malfoy se asusto, Hermione tembló.. ¿Ahora que sucedería? Alejo rápidamente la mano del hombro de Malfoy y lentamente se fue alejando.

Draco seguía inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada y un leve temblor en las piernas, miro sobre su hombro percatándose de que Granger ya no estuviera mas.

-¡Diablos!- Grito en el desértico pasillo

* * *

-¿Donde habías estado Hermione?- Harry miro a su amiga la cual estaba pálida y con una exprecion perdida. La castaña busco los ojos del azabache y sin decirle nada se subió a su cuarto.

* * *

El Viernes llego como por arte de magia, el frió aire invadía el ambiente, Hermione abrió sus ojos con pereza, no quería salir de su cama, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, y para colmo, la primera clase que le tocaba era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, saco un suspiro recordando que desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy no lo había vuelto a ver.

Y ahora, tenia que compartir aula con el rey de las serpientes.

Sintió una leve punzada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, se llevo la mano al lugar donde le dolía y cerro los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Lavender había salido de su cama, mirando con una ceja alzada a la chica que tenia una exprecion enfermiza, Hermione abrió un ojo y sonriendo un poco le contesto.

-Si no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada- La rubio asintió no muy convencida y se fue directo al baño.

Seria un día muy largo...

El clima no estaba de su lado, soplaba un viento horrible, su cabello volaba con el viento impidiéndole ver. Ron reía alegremente por ese suceso, Hermione se sonrojo e hizo una nota mental de atarse su cabello cuando llegara. Como siempre, las mazmorras estaban heladas y tétricas, su mirada busco desesperadamente a cierto platinado, se sentó junto a Georginna y espero paciente a que comenzara la clase.

Blakeway entro al salón, su capa hondeaba sobre sus tobillos. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra, cuando la puerta rechino e hizo entrar a un chico.

-Llega tarde señor Malfoy- Ni siquiera se inmuto en darse la vuelta, seguía escribiendo cosas cuando había entrado Draco, Hermione sintió como si le hubieran aventado un balde frió en la cabeza. Malfoy fue a su lugar de siempre, a un lado de Pansy y se sentó haciendo escándalo. Blakeway volteo esta vez y lo miro desafiadamente.

-10 Puntos menos para Slytherin- Le dedico una ultima mirada de odio y camino hacia su escritorio.

La clase transcurrió aburrida y molesta, no dejaba de insultar a los Gryffindors, pero todo se salio de control cuando le dijo algo ofensivo a Hermione.

-Veo que no es muy inteligente señorita Granger, es obvio que una persona como usted, si sabe a lo que me refiero... no tenga la capacidad que la mayoría de aquí tiene...-

La chica se puso roja de ira, cuando menos lo imagino, Harry y la mayoría de su casa estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Draco contuvo su ira. No podía decirle eso, era incorrecto, ilegal, no era ético, se suponía que era un profesor.. Apretó su puño y lo miro fijamente... Claro que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

* * *

Fue la primera en salir de aquel infierno, escuchaba como Harry le gritaba que se esperara, que tenían que hablar con Dumbledore. Pero estaba dolida, ofendida y molesta.

Giro en una esquina y sin mas, se puso a llorar, lo odiaba, claro que lo odiaba, pero que podía hacer.. Abrió los ojos y noto unos zapatos negros cerca de ella, Subió la cabeza para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba enfrente de ella. _El _estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?- Le grito enojada, Malfoy solo la miraba, comprendía su ira. Quería consolarla, abrazarla...le dio un pañuelo y con voz áspera le dijo -Ese... ese Blakeway... me las pagara.-

Hermione no comprendía, se limpio las lagrimas con aquel pañuelo y sus ojos chocaron con los del rubio.

-¿Para que? A ti no te hizo nada-

-Pero a ti si-

Fueron aquellas palabras, las que la hicieron sonreír. ¿Acaso era una broma? Malfoy la agarro de la mano y acercándola a el le susurro -Sígueme- Hermione se dejo llevar, no sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero se sintió segura a su lado.

Llegaron al aula donde estaba Blakeway, se encontraba sentado revisando algunos pergaminos. Draco abrió la puerta levemente y saco su varita.

-¿Que es lo que harás?- Le pregunto asustada la castaña. Draco le sonrió y tras un hechizo no verbal apunto hacia el profesor. Rápidamente le salieron una manchas rojas, Blakeway tras notarlo se paro rápido de su asiento y comenzó a gritar como loco.

Draco y Hermione reían alegremente, el rubio la tomo de la mano y sin darle aviso se puso a correr. La castaña lo seguía sin ninguna resistencia, entraron a un salón vació.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, sintiendo toda la adrenalina correr por sus venas, miro al rubio el cual estaba despeinado y algo colorado por haber corrido.

-¿Crees que nos vio?- Murmuro Hermione mientras se acomodaba las calcetas, Draco la miro, se veía hermosa, con su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas rojas.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo, se acerco a ella, a una distancia cercana, Hermione sonrió y algo incomoda desvió la mirada.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Draco sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Si le decía la verdad, no le creería.

-Porque no me gusta que te molesten- Hermione bufo. -Oh claro, tu llevas mil años molestándome, y ahora te incomoda que un cretino se mea conmigo..-

Miro directamente a Malfoy, buscando la verdad en sus ojos, y cuando la encontró, se estremeció.

El decía la verdad.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, sintió el aliento de Malfoy cerca de ella. Draco se acerco a su rostro, alejando un cabello que caía sobre su frente.

Cerro los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de ella le murmuro -La cosas pueden cambiar-


	6. Una mala sorpresa

_**Quinta parte.**_

_**Saludos!**_

* * *

Samantha corría en dirección al Gran Comedor, su gran cabello pelirrojo se movía de un lado a otro, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban con emoción.

Había regresado a Hogwarts.

Por su pelirroja cabeza, le pasaban imágenes de Draco Malfoy. Sonrió aun mas y apretando el puño corrió un poco mas rápido.

* * *

Hermione estaba sonrojada, el día anterior había sido de lo mas emocionante.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Sintió el aliento caliente de Draco encima de sus labios, tenia miedo, miedo de el, y miedo del sentimiento que empezaba a sentir por aquel chico. ¿Pero que era lo que sentía el? Lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿Acaso sus sentimientos habían cambiado? Se agarro de la mesa en donde estaba sentada, Malfoy estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella, su aroma la penetraba hasta el ultimo cabello que tenia, su piel se le erizo. Su mente se había puesto en blanco.. y solo.. se dejo llevar..._

_El labio inferior de Malfoy temblaba ¿Que iba a hacer? Se sentía vulnerable a la castaña, no lo podía evitar, desde hace tiempo le llamaba la atención, su cabello ondulado, su exprecion de superada, su sonrisa, aquel modo de caminar... No era bonita, pero tenia algo, que lo volvían loco.. Acaricio su cabello haciendo que su aroma se esparciera por todo el salón. _

_Tembló._

_Recordó cuando hace varios años, se acerco a la poción Amortentia, claro, que en ese momento no le importaba mucho aquel aroma que había percibido. "Libros viejos, vainilla y fresas salvajes"_

_Y esos mismos aromas despedía Granger._

_Quiso retroceder, pero al verla algo confundida no lo hizo, sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en los labios rojos de la chica. ¿Lo iba a hacer?..._

_Junto su rostro, se enjuago los labios, la agarro de la cintura y sin pensarlo, sin temerlo, la beso._

_Hermione se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, dudando en regresarle el beso o no. Al ver la desesperación de Draco, entreabrió un poco la boca, Malfoy la sujetaba con fuerza, mordió su labio con ternura y saboreo como un niño lo hace con una paleta. Hermione enredo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.  
_

_Ninguno quería que acabara ese momento._

_Escucharon ruidos y se separaron de inmediato, ambos agitados, se miraron sonrojados. Draco le dio la mano y la sujeto con fuerza, abrió la puerta percatándose de que no hubiera nadie. Hermione se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. El sabor de Draco seguía impregnado. Se salieron de prisa y antes de separarse, e irse cada quien a su casa, Draco la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y la beso fugazmente._

_Sabían que era el comienzo de algo._

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

-Hey, Hermione, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- Neville le había estado hablando desde hace varios minutos, la castaña movió la cabeza tratando de volver en si.

-Lo siento Neville, ¿dijiste algo?- El castaño sonrió torpemente -Te pregunte si podrías ayudarme con una tarea de Snape..- Hermione asintió mientras su mirada se posaba en cierto Slytherin que tomaba jugo de calabaza.

Draco sentía una mirada encima de el. Sonrió arrogantemente, sabia con perfección, que aquella mirada era de una linda leona que estaba justo enfrente de el.

De repente, sintió como el aire se tensaba, alzo la vista para ver que pasaba.

Noto a una pelirroja de cabello ondulado y largo parada en la puerta. Sus ojos azules se paseaban por todo el lugar, muchos comenzaron a chuchichear sobre ella.

-¡Draco!- Grito, el rubio casi se ahoga con el jugo que aun rondaba por su boca. Tosió un poco tratando de acomodarse la garganta.

Samantha Windergast corrió en dirección a Draco Malfoy. Todos presenciando aquella rara escena, rara para algunos. Incomoda para Hermione Granger.

Todos sabían que Samantha, era algo mas que amiga de Malfoy. Desde pequeños, habían estados predestinados al compromiso. Se fue en segundo año, a la misma escuela de Georginna. Pero como era de esperarse nunca congeniaron.

Corrió hacia Malfoy haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver. Era muy hermosa. Se colgó del cuello del rubio y entre chillidos le dijo. -Oh Draco, volví, ¿No te alegra?-

Malfoy giro los ojos, no estaba nada contento. -Suéltame Sam..- Zabini reía entre dientes al igual que Theodore, Pansy y todas las demás chicas estaban algo enojadas. Había vuelto ella.

-Valla, que sorpresa ¿No?- Ron miraba a la pelirroja, la cual no soltaba al pobre chico. Harry asintió sonriendo. Miro a Hermione la cual estaba pálida y se había quedado quieta.

-¿Estas bien Herms?-

* * *

Draco la jalo enojado, llevándola hacia afuera, en ese momento no le importaba nada ni nadie.

-¿Estas loca?- Le grito apenas salieron. Samantha le sonrió con torpeza, lo agarro del cuello y sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Lo beso.

Malfoy la alejo, estaba furioso, mas que eso.

-¿Que te sucede Draco?- Le reprocho enfadada. Draco se cruzo de brazos y bufo. Vio como salia Hermione y sus amigos.

Demonios, se había olvidado de ella. Cerro los ojos y lo único que sintió, fue la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba la castaña.

Se puso a caminar sin hacerle caso a Samantha

-¡Draco a donde vas.. Draco... DRACO!-

* * *

Hermione se recargo en la pared, se sentía mareada y algo asqueada. Georginna la agarro para que no se cayera.

-Vamos a la enfermería- Le murmuro Harry sujetándola de un brazo. Los ojos de la castaña recorrieron el rostro del azabache. Le sonrió tristemente y negó.

-Estoy bien Harry- Mintió.


	7. Recuerdos

_**Hola chicos **_

_**ojala les este gustando la trama,**_

_**saludos a todos mis lectores, gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**:D **_

_**Disfruten del capitulo. **_

* * *

Hermione y Georginna entraron a su habitación. El aire estaba frió y húmedo, aterrador. La castaña se toco las cienes mientras se sentaba en su cama, estaba dolida, al salir del Gran Comedor pudo ver como Samantha besaba a Malfoy.

Una ligera lagrima rodó por su mejilla. -¿Hermione?- Georginna la volteo a ver, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y una gran desesperación de contar algo. Pero Georginna conocía a su amiga, y sabia que no le diría nada. Paso su mano sobre su hombro intentando darle fuerzas. Hermione la volteo a ver y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sonrió.

-Te traeré un té, para que te sientas mejor..- Se coloco su túnica y sin decir nada mas se salio.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban rojos, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero no se permitiría llorar por Malfoy, no por el.. Se acerco a la ventana para poder cerrarla, el aire fresco que entraba la haría enfermar mas.

El aire hizo volar su cabello ondulado, aspiro el aroma fresco de los arboles, su mirada se paseaba en todas direcciones, cuando de pronto, volvió a ver a aquel encapuchado que iba ahora mas tranquilo tratando de pasar desapercibido en dirección del bosque prohibido. Se escondió detrás de una gruesa cortina, esperando no ser encontrada. ¿Quien seria aquella persona? No pudo evitar en pensar en Malfoy y la palabra Mortifago..

Negó con la cabeza tratando de que aquellas ideas se le borraran. Se acerco a su cama y se dejo caer en ella, cerro los ojos y sus pensamientos echaron a volar..

_***Flash Back***_

_Aquella mañana de Septiembre, Hermione caminaba desconcentrada por el anden 9 3/4, sus pequeñas piernas temblaban no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba. Aquel hombre que iba adelante de ella, (diciendo que era un Auror) iba con la cabeza alzada haciéndose paso entre la multitud. La pequeña chica de cabello despeinado y dientes de ratón lo seguía con nerviosismo. Había muchas personas aquel día, sus ojos avellana se posaban en cada familia que iba a despedir a sus hijos. _

_-Bien señorita Granger, llego la hora. Todo saldrá bien.- El auror de dedico una sonrisa y se giro en forma de despedida. Hermione lo vio alejarse y tragando saliva se metió al anden. Adentro había mas chicos, se paro derecha y alzo la cabeza, como momentos antes lo había echo el auror. Camino buscando un compartimiento vació y lo encontró. Se sentó a un lado de la ventana, llamándole la atención una familia de personas rubias, pálidas y elegantes. _

_El mas pequeño de ellos miro con enojo a sus padres y con un beso fugaz dedicado a su madre se metió al tren. Hermione alzo una ceja mientras la puerta se abría y entraba una chica rubia y un chico castaño regordete. _

_-Soy Neville- Dijo cuando se sentó enfrente de ella, llevando con el un sapo viejo. Hermione le sonrió y volteo a ver a la rubia la cual se presento como Georginna._

_-Yo soy Hermione Granger..- Georginna entrecerró los ojos -Nunca he escuchado sobre esa familia de magos..- Le sonrió mientras sacaba de su chamarra miles de caramelos. -Supongo que tu familia es muggle..- Le tendió uno esperando a que la castaña se lo aceptara. _

_-Si bueno... me llego la carta sorpresivamente, no lo esperaba.. nadie lo esperaba..- Georginna y Neville escuchaban con atención su historia, para después contar la suya. Al parecer los dos, provenían de familias antiguas. _

_-Pero no todos son como nosotros, hay gente que aun no acepta a los hijos de muggle..- Hermione abrió los ojos, no sabia que en ese mundo hubiera gente con prejuicios. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Como quien?- En ese momento, aquel chico rubio que había visto por la ventana pasaba con dos mas altos que el cubriéndole la espalda. Todos los voltearon a ver, Neville alzo las cejas preocupado a que entraran._

_-Como ellos- Murmuro el chico que había soltado a su sapo de nombre Trevor. _

_Draco Malfoy se dejo caer sobre el sillón, muchos personas lo reconocían, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, descendiente de los Black, sangre pura, Slytherin desde la cuna.. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se acomodaba la túnica.  
_

_-Harry Potter esta aquí... hay que hacerlo de los nuestros- Sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron como tontos asintiendo a todo lo que Malfoy decía. Escucharon un gran alboroto afuera, Draco se asomo viendo como el tonto de Longbottom corría tratando de perseguir a su sapo escurridizo. Echo a reír y su mirada se poso en aquella niña castaña. Jamas la había visto, alzo una ceja mientras la seguía con la mirada. La niña se cruzo de brazos y giro los ojos. Parecía algo.. engreída.._

_En el recorrido al castillo, sus ojos grises y fríos no dejaban de ver a la castaña, la vio subirse con el sombrero seleccionador, la vio ser elegida como Gryffindor... la vio correr hacia su mesa y vio que no tenia oportunidad de nada con ella..._

* * *

_Forzó__ una sonrisa después de haber dicho las palabras -Sangre Sucia Inmunda- Vio como sus ojos avellana se cubrían de lagrimas, como su labio temblaba evitando echarse a llorar, todo a su alrededor se había silenciado, no noto cuando Weasley le apunto con la varita, miro su mano que temblaba, estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Sintió miedo cuando pronuncio -Traga caracoles- pero al notar que el hechizo le rebotaba a Wealey se puso a reír, relajando todo su cuerpo. _

_El pelirrojo callo hacia atrás, poniéndose pálido y escupiendo miles de cosas babosas. Potter Granger y Astorga se lo llevaron de ahí, pudo notar como Granger se limpiaba las lagrimas con su túnica.. _

_Al pasar un rato, se fue a caminar por el castillo, tal vez presumiendo su traje de buscador, siempre con la nariz alzada y exprecion de -todos- son- tontos -menos -yo-. A lo lejos escucho unos sollozos, _

_-Tranquila Hermione, sabes como es Malfoy, que no te afecte, es un tarado- Era la voz de Astorga, se escondió en una esquina mientras miraba a la leona caída, tenia los ojos hinchados y el cabello mas alborotado._

_-Lo se, pero no se porque me duele...-_

* * *

_Desde lejos miraba como bailaba con el tonto de Krum, ¿Que se creía? Dio un sorbo a su bebida y al terminar frunció la boca en un gesto enojado. No sabia porque se sentía así, apreto el vaso que tenia en la mano y lo aventó con furia. _

_Al salir del baile, pudo notar como Granger y Weasley discutían, ella se veía enfadada, su cabello ya estaba despeinado y su maquillaje corrido. Se veía triste, escucho como gritaba -¿El enemigo?- Y siguiendo al pelirrojo empezó a gritar mas._

_Pobre._

_La chica se dejo caer derrotada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Malfoy mirando desde una esquina (como siempre) sentía presión en el pecho. Y unas terribles ganas de ir hacia ella._

_Se acerco mientras le estiraba un pañuelo, Hermione lo volteo a ver enojada. -¿Que quieres?- _

_Ni siquiera el propio Malfoy sabia lo que quería, pero estaba ahí, justo enfrente de ella. -Vamos, acéptalo . no hagas que me arrepienta- Hermione lo acepto, se limpio el rostro sin importarle como se veía. Malfoy, aflojándose el moño que tenia alrededor del cuello sonrió. Se veía... encantadora.  
_

_-No llores por Weasel.. es un idiota- Y sin mas, se dio la vuelta. Hermione bufo, pero después se puso a reír._

_-Estúpido Malfoy- Murmuro. _

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

Eran pocos los recuerdos que tenia de Malfoy, bueno, eran los mas sobresalientes. Al recordar el pañuelo que le había dado ese día, sonrió de lado y de su cajón saco una caja que estaba bajo hechizo.

Lo saco con cuidado, aun tenia grabado las iniciales _DM, _se lo llevo a la nariz y lo aspiro.

Aun tenia impregnado su aroma.


	8. Cambio de planes

**_El drama se avecina. _**

* * *

Samantha caminaba directo a Pociones, su largo cabello rojo estaba sujetado por un lazo de color verde. Haciendo notar su cuello largo y pálido como la porcelana. Su nariz respingada estaba colorada, pues el frió empezaba a invadir mas el colegio. Sus labios con un brillo en ellos y sus mejillas color rosa hacían resaltar aquellos ojos azules.

Su uniforme estaba perfectamente acomodado, luciendo sus piernas torneadas. Sus zapatos de tacón sonaban en todo el corredor, haciéndose notar.

Muchos chicos volteaban a verla, y uno de ellos era Ron Weasley, Hermione, giro los ojos cuando la pelirroja paso a un lado de ellos, dejando su aroma a flores.

-No puedo creerlo, aun no lo creo, Malfoy es un maldito suertudo- Al decir el nombre de _Malfoy, _Hermione sintió como si la hubieran pateado. Desde que la chica había llegado, no volvió a hablar con el, evitaba su mirada, evitaba pasar a un lado de el, trataba de olvidar aquel beso, e intentaba borrar todos aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir.

Era una perdida de tiempo.

Harry noto como su amiga se ponía pálida, cerro los ojos tratando de convencerse de que todo era una mala jugada de su cerebro. ¿Hermione y Malfoy? o mas bien ¿Hermione enamorada de Malfoy?

-Es un tonto- Menciono el azabache, tratando de que su amiga se sintiera mejor.

Pero la mirada avellana de Hermione se poso encima de aquel rubio que le estaba robando los pensamientos y la cordura.

Trato de no sentirse dolida cuando Samantha le dio un beso en los labios, cuando le agarro la mano y cuando juntos, entraron al salón de pociones.

Georginna miraba hacia la misma dirección que Hermione, tenia que averiguar que pasaba ahí. Porque, para ser sinceros, Malfoy tampoco se veía muy feliz.

Para colmo del día, le tocaban DCAO, que mas que una linda y agradable clase con Blakeway.

-¡Señor Weasley! Podría hacer mejor su resumen, esto es una porquería- Ron arrugo la nariz mientras apretaba el pergamino que tenia en la mano. Le dedico una mirada furiosa y se alejo del escritorio.

-Ah.. esto si es digno de una alta calificación, bien echo señorita Windergast..- Sam le sonrió de oreja a oreja y con la nariz alzada fue a sentarse a un lado de Malfoy.

-¿Escuchaste Draco?- Hermione apretó la pluma haciendo que manchara su mano con tinta negra. No quiso voltear a ver como Malfoy reaccionaba. No lo quería ver nunca mas.

Sin embargo, Malfoy la penetraba con los ojos cada que podía, recorría su cabello, su rostro, sus labios, su cuello. Entendía su enojo, pero el no tenia la culpa. Sabia que tenia que explicarle muchas cosas.

-¡Potter, por Merlin, eres tan inútil como tu padre- Los gritos de Blakeway hicieron que Draco se desconcentrara de sus pensamientos, todo el salón se había quedado callado. Harry lo miraba desafiadamente mientras el rostro de William Blackeway se iluminaba con una perversa sonrisa.

-No tiene porque hablarle así a Harry- Georginna salto por el, mientras el profesor volteaba a verla con enojo. Hermione también se había levantado, ambas chicas rojas por lo enojadas que estaban.

-Basta, si no quieren un castigo.. ustedes cuatro.. los tengo en la mira... Se acabo la clase, ¡Largo!- Ninguno de los presentes dudo en salir, Hermione recogió sus cosas, miro de reojo a Sam, que salia pavoneándose del salón.

-¿No vienes a comer Draco?- El rubio volteo a ver sus grandes ojos azules, y provocandole un oleaje de molestias le contesto -No tengo tiempo- Se giro en un corredor y desapareció a la distancia.

-¿Hermione a donde vas? La clase empieza en media hora- Ron la agarro del hombro parando su caminata. La castaña, con cansancio le respondió -Tengo que entregar unos libros, los veo en la Sala Común-

Draco escucho unos pasos acercándose, se paso una mano por su rubia cabellera mientras se armaba de valor para ver que le decía.

-Espera- Una mano delgada la detuvo. Sintió esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos avellana chocaron con aquellos grises helados. Se limito a sonreír, y solo se quedo callada, esperando alguna explicación.

-Yo...- Draco no sabia que decir exactamente. Para empezar ¿Porque se estaba disculpando con ella?. Hermione abrió sus grandes ojos, ansiosos de una disculpa.

-Entre Sam y yo.. no hay nada...- La cogió de la mano acercándose mas a ella. -Puedes.. creerme..-

El corazón de Hermione se paro por unos escasos segundos. Cerro los ojos y echo a reír.

-¿Es acaso una broma Malfoy?- Draco se acerco a ella, con cautela, la agarro de la cintura y besandola lentamente le murmuro -Para nada-

* * *

No sabia si era verdad o mentira, pero el echo de que Malfoy la buscara, decía mucho. No quería volver a caer en altibajos por ese chico, pasaron el resto del día juntos, algo extraño. Se sentía bien con el. Pero sabia que las cosas no seguirían así.

¿Era algo como un noviazgo?

Si era así, ¿Como lo ocultaría? ¿Y sus amigos, como lo tomarían?.

Tomo aire, decidiendo que era mejor ocultar aquello por ahora. Sabia que Malfoy también lo haría.

* * *

Draco ingreso a la Sala Comun con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Aquello con Granger había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Pero aun tenia un Problema.

Samantha lo esperaba ansiosa en uno de los sillones verde botella que estaba en medio del cuarto. Pansy estaba con ella, peinando su largo cabello pelirrojo, al ver a Malfoy entrar, los ojos azules de Sam brillaron.

-¿Donde estabas?- Le pregunto mientras se paraba del sillón, Draco la miro con desprecio y sin decir una sola palabra se escabullo hacia su habitación.

-Sera mejor que lo cuides- Le siseo Pansy con un tono maligno en su voz. Samantha apretó el puño, y dio un fuerte golpe en el piso con su zapato.

* * *

-Ahí viene- Georginna se paro de la alfombra mientras sus ojos se incrustaban en la castaña que acababa de llegar.

-¿Pasa algo?- Sonrió al ver a sus tres mejores amigos acercándose hacia ella. Ron volteo a ver a Harry, animándolo a decirle lo que pasaba.

-Estamos pensando, que como te veías un poco deprimida.. ir a Hogsmeade, por algo de Cerveza de Mantequilla, pero al parecer, te vez mucho mejor- Harry le sonrió cómplice, al notar que su amiga tenia un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero, seria romper muchas reglas, meternos en problemas, Snape y McGonagall..- La castaña dejo de hablar al ver la reacción de tristeza de los tres chicos. Dejo sacar aire y mordiéndose el labio continuo. -De acuerdo, vallamos-

-¡Grandioso!- Chillo Georgina, mientras abrazaba a Hermione -El viernes por la noche-

Hermione sonrió, se arreglo el cabello y antes de subir a su habitación, Harry se acerco a ella.

-Sabes, Hermioe.. es bueno enamorarse.. de la persona indicada- Le guiño un ojo y se alejo de ella. Hermione alzo una de sus cejas mirando al azabache.

Estaba confundida por lo que le había dicho.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Ya se acerca lo interesante.**_

_**:D**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por sus visitas 3 **_


	9. La pequeña redada

_****_**_Hola a todos, de nuevo, gracias por sus visitas._**

**_Aquí es cuando las cosas se salen de control_**

**_Un saludo y disfruten el capitulo! _**

* * *

Harry alzo su varita tratando de iluminar el camino, los pasillos estaban completamente solos, y el miedo de encontrarse a Peeves o a Filch estaba en cada esquina. Hermione iba tomada de la mano de Georginna, sus piernas temblaban suavemente debajo de esos jeans pegados.

-Creo que fue mala idea- Murmuro la castaña apretando un poco mas la mano de su amiga.

-No, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien..- Le sonrió Ron tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Harry paro en seco al dar un par de vueltas por el castillo. -De acuerdo- Dijo en voz baja y acomodándose las gafas -Por aquí saldremos a Honeydukes, así que.. todos juntos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad-

-¿QUE?- Se altero Hermione -¿Estas demente? Nos descubrirán, es un plan bastante mal elaborado.. Y.. si la tienda esta cerrada, ¿Como vamos a salir?-

Georgina echo a reír -Tranquila, lo tenemos todo fríamente calculado, la tienda cierra hasta las 9:30, son apenas las 9:00.. así que, nos da tiempo de ir con cuidado-

-Pero la capa no es demasiado grande para los cuatro- Hermione seguía indecisa, pero al ver la cara de todos se relajo. -De acuerdo, pero si nos expulsan.. sera culpa de ustedes-

-Pequeña castaña- Le susurro Harry -A mi lado nada podría salir mal-

Por mas que quería entender como demonios habían logrado salir de Honeydukes, Hermione no lograba comprender como lo habían echo. Harry tuvo razón, a su lado NADA podía salir mal..

O al menos eso creían.

Al entrar al Pub menos concurrente del lugar, (y al inspeccionar que no había nadie conocido) pidieron su ronda de bebidas, y, al paso la noche, las copas iban subiendo de nivel.

Ron tomo un gran sorbo de Whisky de fuego al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo. Georginna se ato su pequeña melena rubia en un moño mientras reía del estado en el que estaba el pelirrojo.

Hermione sintió una extraña mezcla de culpa y diversión,Diversion, porque estaba un viernes por la noche con sus mejores amigos, hablando como hace mucho no lo hacían, riendo y contando sus penas amorosas o los problemas que tenían. Culpa porque no estaba dormida en su habitación, culpa, porque no estaba haciendo los deberes sabiendo que se le juntaron, culpa porque no le aviso a cierto rubio que saldría con sus amigos..

-"¿En serio Hermione?"- Le dijo una voz en su cabeza después de ese ultimo pensamiento, se alzo de hombros mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

Pasaron las horas, haciéndose un poco mas de noche. -Tenemos que irnos chicos- Les dijo Harry el cual estaba sudado y tan rojo como una manzana.

-¿Ahora?- grito Ron abrazando a la castaña.

-Si, ahora.. no pensamos en como regresaríamos.. tendremos que usar la capa de nuevo, entrar a Cabeza de Puerco y entrar por el pasadizo que nos dejaría en la Sala de los Menesteres-

-Valla, pensaste en todo- Hermione echo a reír mientras se intentaba parar -De acuerdo, vamos-

El aire frió del mes de Octubre los abrazo con fuerza al salir de aquel lugar caliente en el que estaban. Haciéndolos volver a la realidad. Hermione se abrazo, tratando de darse calor, al exhalar sacaba una pequeña porción de vaho, se enredo la bufanda al cuello y camino siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Muy bien- Harry estaba tan nervioso como los demás, no seria bueno que alguien los descubriera, se echo la capa encima, y miro a cada uno de sus amigos. -¿Que esperan?- Los otros tres reaccionaron, y se hundieron debajo de aquella prenda vieja a un lado de Harry.

-Guarden silencio, y con tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo caminemos.- Hicieron caso, y caminaron hacia el retrato de Ariana Dumbledore, la cual estaba dormida. Lo abrieron cuidadosamente y cuando lograron estar adentro, se quitaron la capa.

-Por Merlin, como sabias de este pasadizo- Murmuro Georginna mientras buscaba su varita escondida en algún lugar de su gran abrigo gris.

-Fred y George- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron, caminaron en linea recta, con un silencio tenebroso, volteando a cada rato para ver si no eran descubiertos.

-Tomen estos dulces, quitan el pequeño olor a licor que tenemos- Ron extendió unas bolitas de varios colores, -Los gemelos los crearon, son verdaderamente efectivas- Sus amigos haciendo muecas de desconfianza se la metieron a la boca, produciendoles muchos sabores al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, saldremos con cuidado, adentro del castillo nada podría salir mal- Un escalofrió invadió a Hermione, aquellas palabras le causaban miedo.

Salieron por un hueco de la Sala de los Menesteres, y caminaron por aquellas cosas abandonadas que estaba por toda la habitación. Encontraron la salida y sin pensarlo se salieron.

Caminaron distraidamente, y, al doblar en una esquina, sintieron como la sangre se les helaba.

-Valla, que tenemos aquí..- Blakeway los fulmino con sus grandes ojos negros, los tres leones se quedaron estáticos, el discutir con el seria perdida de tiempo.

-¿Nos va a expulsar?- Aquellas palabras de Hermione salieron como vomito, Blakeway sonrió de lado, -¿Expulsarlos?- Siseo -No.. eso seria una tortura muy poco placentera... que les parece, 100 puntos menos a cada quien, mas un mes de tareas especiales, y el fin de semana limpiaran toda la biblioteca por la noche..-

-¿Es una broma?- Gruño Ron con el puño apretado

-¿Acaso quiere que lo expulse señor Weasley? Diez puntos menos por gritarme, ahora todos a dormir, mañana espero verlos puntuales, a las 10 de la noche.. ¡Fuera!-

Los cuatro amigos caminaron hacia su torre, les había ido bien, por así decirlo. Al estar en la sala común, Hermione volteo a ver a Harry y con una voz sarcástica le dijo -Lo bueno que a tu lado nada podría salir mal-

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos aquella mañana de sábado, hacia mucho frió como de costumbre y decidió acurrucarse un poco mas. Sintió como si algo no estuviera bien, o como si algo malo se aproximara, suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, la imagen de una castaña se le cruzo por sus pensamientos, quería estar con ella todo el día..

¿Se iba a arriesgar?

Hermione estaba ya despierta y lista para bajar a comer algo, sus tripas le gruñían, y una ligera jaqueca que se estaba aproximando. Esa noche era de castigo, y el recordarlo hacia que se mareara.

-Maldición- Murmuro haciendo su cabello a un lado.

Para su sorpresa, al bajar a desayunar, vio en la mesa a un pelirrojo con un azabache devorando todo a su alrededor.

-Mas tranquilo Ron, no queremos que mueras ahogado y esta noche nos dejes todo el trabajo a nosotros- Hermione rió al escuchar a Georginna decirle eso, y se sorprendió también por verla ahí ya desayunando.

-¿Que hacen todos despiertos?- Les pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de la rubia

-Lo siento Herms, pero estabas tan dormida que me dio pena despertarte..- Hermione volvió a sonreír mientras masticaba un pedazo de tocino.

Draco Malfoy entro al Gran Comedor con su ropa que lo hacían ver mas atractivo que nunca. Aquella playera de cuello de tortuga color negro, resaltaban sus ojos grises y helados. Hermione noto su presencia, y se puso roja al verlo entrar.

Malfoy desayunaba tranquilamente, sentía sobre si, la mirada de una desesperada Hermione. Sonrió y sin poder mas volteo a verla. Se sorprendió, pues la chica lucia un poco mal. Sentía en su cuerpo aquellas ganas de ir hacia ella y abrazarla, preguntar que tenia, se dio cuenta de que se paraba de la mesa y no dudo en seguirla.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Hermione escucho una voz amenazadora detrás de ella, cerro los ojos y volteo a ver a un chico de ojos grises. Draco la agarro de la cintura y la abrazo con ternura.

Se sintió un poco ridículo. Pero se le fue borrando esa idea al ver que Hermione le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto aun abrazándola, Hermione asintió sobre su hombro -Me castigaron-

Draco la separo y echo a reír- Valla pequeña Granger, no sabia que eras una busca-problemas, dime ¿que hiciste?-

Hermione le explico lo que había pasado, mientras a Malfoy se le dibujaba una mueca de burla.

-No te rías, no es gracioso- Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho haciendo que Draco se controlara.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto, tu castigo es hasta las diez, ¿Que te parece si pasas el día con Draco Malfoy?-

La castaña no podía creerlo. Y al ver que hablaba en serio, se acerco a sus labios y los beso. -Vamos a perdernos- Le susurro Hermione...

* * *

Harry había sido el primero en llegar, eran exactamente las diez de la noche, y no había rastro de Georginna o Hermione.. o Blakeway, Ron estaba en el baño, echándose agua para estar despierto. A lo lejos reconoció a dos personas acercarse a donde estaban, sonrió al ver que por fin, Hermione y Georginna llegaban. Pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver que Georginna tenia el cabello corto y usaba cuello de tortuga.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Draco?- Le pregunto por enésima vez Hermione, cada que se acercaban mas a la biblioteca.

-Por supuesto- Dijo nervioso -Son tus amigos, supongo que esta bien... aparte, no quería que vinieras sola- Se detuvo solo para darle un beso que la tranquilizara y al ver que lo logro se pusieron a caminar de nuevo.

Harry trago saliva cuando vio a Malfoy agarrado de la mano de Hermione. Sabia que algo sucedía entre esos dos.

-Malfoy- Fue el saludo del azabache, Draco lo miraba arrogantemente mientras sujetaba fuerte a la castaña.

-Potter- Le devolvió el saludo, Hermione quiso ponerse a reír por la actitud que tenían, pero se limito a hacerlo.

-Te busco al rato- Dijo Malfoy volteando a ver a Hermione, ella iba a decirle algo pero la hizo callar con un beso. -No acepto un no por respuesta-

La beso sin importarle si Potter estaba viendo o no y se alejo de aquel lugar. Hermione miro sonrojada al chico, Harry le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Georginna y Ron llegaron. Junto con Blakeway.

-Me alegro que estén aquí, ahora, se pondrán a limpiar la mitad de la biblioteca, la otra mitad podrán acabarla mañana. Tienen de aquí a las 3 de la mañana, disfruten su noche.- Tras decir eso, el profesor de mirada oscura se perdió en los pasillos, los amigos sin decir nada se introdujeron a la biblioteca.

* * *

-Maldito, maldito Blakeway- Ron agitaba su trapo sucio mientras el polvo caía sobre su rostro. Las chicas suspiraban con pereza, estaban cansadas y parecía que el reloj no se movía.

-Bueno ya basta- Grito Harry sentándose en el suelo -Son apenas las 12, y... aun nos faltan tres horas, sera mejor.. descansar..tomar aire afuera, ir con Hagrid.. no lo se-

Hermione estaba en la sección prohibida, no sabia si limpiar ahí también o no. Caminaba despacio, con temor a encontrarse algo malo. Su mirada se poso en aquel libro grueso que sobresalía en un estante. Su piel se puso chinita y decidió salirse de ahí, al escuchar a Harry gritar.

-Si, vamos por un poco de té con Hagrid- Menciono Georginna la cual estaba acostada a un lado del azabache, Ron asintió con cansancio mientras se quitaba sudor de la frente.

-Vayámos con Hagrid entonces- Los 4 chicos caminaron directo a la salida.

Llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en la fría pared de piedra, Ron se le iba a poner a gritarle, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-¿Draco?- La voz nerviosa de Hermione hizo que volteara, los e leones se quedaron callados, sorprendidos de que le dijera "Draco". El rubio se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano.

-No sabia a que hora saldrías, te espere un buen rato- Georginna sonrió alegre por Hermione, al ver que Malfoy le plantaba un beso en la boca. Ron giro los ojos enojado.

-QUE PASA AQUÍ- Grito furioso el pelirrojo al verlos en esa situación. Draco se puso detrás de la chica, evitando que la comadreja le hiciera algo.

-Yo te explicare- La voz de Hermione sonó -Draco y yo.. tenemos algo así como...-

-Noviazgo...- Interrumpió el rubio -Y si no les agrada..-

-Por mi esta bien- Dijo Georginna. -Mientras Hermione sea feliz.-

-Por mi igual- Harry hablo secamente, mirando a Hermione, tratando de decirle con la mirada que luego hablarían seriamente. Ron se acerco a Malfoy y lo miro a los ojos. -Si le haces algo... te mato-

Draco echo a reír -Tranquilo rojito, no tienes por que preocuparte..- Le dio unos ligeros golpes en la mejilla y sonrió. -¿Ya se iban?-

Hermione sintiendo menos presión fue la que hablo primero -Íbamos con Hagrid, ¿Nos acompañas?-

No supo como, ni cuando, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, iba caminando en dirección a la cabaña del gigante.

Cuando paso...

Blakeway apareció de la nada, con su túnica negra cubriendo sus talones. Miro a los 5 adolescentes que no tenían ni una pizca de miedo.

-Valla, valla, valla, que tenemos aquí.. ¿Señor Malfoy? desde cuando se junta con estos perdedores... Usted tan tonto como su Lucius, claro, todo viene de familia...- Hermione sintió como la mano del rubio se aflojaba de la de ella, queriendo ir tras el, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Que hacer con ustedes, un castigo no les basta...-

Ron saco su varita, acercándose peligrosamente al profesor. William Blakeway sintió sobre su pecho como el pelirrojo le enterraba su varita.

Echo a reír.

-Señor Weasley, ni siquiera sabe como sostenerla-

-¡Basta!- Grito enojado Ron, Georginna se acerco a el, tranquilizándolo. Harry Hermione y Malfoy sacaron su varita, para evitar que algo pasara.

-Me dan pena- Escupió Blakeway mientras se daba media vuelta y sacaba su varita. Cuando estuvo a una distancia alejada, apunto a los chicos y grito.

-¿Quien sera el primero?- Miro a Hermione y dijo -Claro, la señorita Sangre Sucia..-

-¡HEY!- Grito Malfoy mas enojado que nunca. Blakeway volvió a reír mientras guardaba su varita y de nuevo daba la vuelta.

Blakeway sintió como le golpeaban en la espalda, sabia que había recibido un Avada... de la varita de alguno de los cinco, había salido un destello verde que le dio en seco...

... y William Blakeway callo de rodillas.

* * *

_**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Es un poco largo, pero da inicio a una vida de problemas a nuestros protagonistas**_

_**y lo mas importante, no sabemos quien lo mato.**_

_**Un saludo a todos! **_


	10. Guardando el secreto

_**El secreto-**_

* * *

-Oh, por Merlin...- El chillido de Georginna resonó como eco en aquel solitario lugar.

-Guarda silencio Georginna, alguien podría escucharnos- Harry temblaba levemente observando a Blakeway tirado en el suelo. La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Los demás seguían estáticos, mientras los llantos de Georginna alteraban todos sus sentidos.

-'Alguien podría callarla?- Draco se había enojado, mientras su miraba penetraba con desesperación a la rubia que estaba a una distancia alejada de ellos.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos, poniéndolos mas tensos de lo que estaban

-Tenemos que irnos- Mascullo Malfoy tomando fuertemente la mano de la castaña, todos asintieron y sin pensarlo dos veces, se fueron hacia el castillo.

Una vez adentro, el caos comenzó de nuevo.

-¿Y bien Malfoy?- La nerviosa voz de Ron rompió el silencio.. todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡RON!- Hermione estaba furiosa, ¿Como se atrevía a hablar así de Malfoy?

-¿Que Hermione? ¿Me vas a decir que _ese_ es buena persona y no hace nada malo?-

El silencio rondo de nuevo, todas las miradas estaban puestas en aquel rubio que no mostraba miedo ni inseguridad.

-Pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero yo no lo mate..- Al decir eso, de nuevo el silencio se hizo.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir, mañana veremos que hacer..- Harry tomo a Ron por el hombro, estaba pálido y con una exprecion enfermiza. Ambos miraron por ultima vez a Malfoy y dirigiéndose a Hermione le dijeron -Vamos- La chica asintió.

-Espera- Le dijo Malfoy al ver como el pobretón y el cara rajada tomaban de cada brazo a Astorga -Te acompaño-

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, estaba feliz de no tener que pasar por todo esto sola. Ron, Harry y Georginna iban caminando adelante, dejando a Draco y Hermione detrás de ellos.

Había un silencio fuera de lo común. Todo era tétrico y el aire frió que soplaba no ayudaba en nada. Pararon cuando llegaron a la torre Gryffindor. Harry volteo a ver a Malfoy y a su amiga, los cuales estaban abrazados. Se hizo las gafas hacia arriba y se tallo los ojos con cansancio.

-Bien, nadie dirá nada de lo que paso-

-Pero Harry..- Hermione se aparto un poco del rubio, para quedar frente a frente con Potter. -No sabemos quien..-

-Escuchamos pasos ¿no?- Interrumpió Malfoy -Tal vez, un mortifago o un aspirante a mortifago estaba entrenando y le salio mal...-

Hermione recordó aquel misterioso sujeto que había visto varias noches, vagando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerro los ojos aliviada y animo al grupo para que hicieran caso de lo que Malfoy decía.

-Draco tiene razón, hace unas noches.. he visto a alguien encapuchado por el colegio... tal vez el...-

-¿Encapuchado?- Tembló Ron, Hermione asintió tomando de la mano a su novio. -El.. pudo haber sido...-

-¿Defiendes a Malfoy?- El pelirrojo se puso enfrente de ella, sus ojos azules reflejaban odio y decepción.

-Claro que lo defiendo, no pueden culparlo por algo que no hizo, y que ninguno de nosotros hizo..-

-No puedo creerlo, estas de su parte. ¡Es un mortifago!, ¡Es Malfoy!-

-¡Y tu eres un paranoico, Ronald..-

-¡Ya basta!- Georginna se interpuso entre Ron y Hermione, tenia los ojos rojos y una ojeras debajo de ellos. -Harry tiene razón, no hay que decir nada, no estamos seguros de quien lo lanzo, pero... nosotros no fuimos ¿De acuerdo? Ya encontraran su cuerpo y.. a alguien deberán de echarle la culpa, nosotros no.. porque se supone que estábamos castigados..

-¿Y Malfoy?- Pregunto Harry

-Malfoy, pues...- Georginna se mordió el labio, pensando en algo convincente -Pues también estuvo en el castigo..-

Todos se miraron entre si, afirmando la historia que Georginna acababa de inventar.

-De acuerdo, ¿todos felices?- Harry, al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo camino junto con Ron a la entrada de su casa, Georginna le sonrió a los dos chicos que quedaban y se giro para alcanzar al pelirrojo y azabache.

-Todo saldrá bien- Le siseo Draco apartándole un mechón rebelde, Hermione le sonrió con tristeza, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Que tienes?- Le pregunto el rubio. -Tengo miedo..-

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza, Draco se removió perezosamente sobre las sabanas, aquel Lunes las cosas no pintaban nada bien, había pasado apenas un día desde aquel "accidente" No podía creer que Weasley le echara toda la culpa. El no hizo nada, a decir verdad, no recuerda mucho sobre aquella noche, solo imágenes borrosas se le venían a la mente. Todos le apuntaban a aquel irritable profesor,

4 Gryffindors, 1 Slytherin...

Cualquiera de ellos culpable...

-"_hace unas noches.. he visto a alguien encapuchado por el colegio... tal vez el..."- _Las palabras de Hermione se le vinieron a la mente como un rayo. ¿Un encapuchado? ¿Quien era el? ¿Un Mortifago?

Eso seria una buena excusa, que por azares del destino, aquel encapuchado haya lanzando mal el maleficio y le haya tocado a Blakeway, pero ¿Porque a el? ¿Porque no le dio a alguien mas?

Algo andaba mal. Y Draco lo sabia...

* * *

Ron y Harry desayunaban silenciosamente, Ginny estaba a un lado de su novio, alarmada, ya que no decía ni una sola palabra-

-Harry, vamos, dime que te pasa- Insistía la menor de los Weasley, el azabache la volteo a ver algo apagado, le sonrió de lado dándole la mano

-Estoy bien Ginny, solo un poco cansado-

Hermione apareció junto con Georginna, Ginny las miro con curiosidad, lucían igual de cansadas que su hermano y novio. Al sentarse, saludaron a todos con una media sonrisa y se dispusieron a comer.

La banderas negras seguían en todo el Gran Comedor.

* * *

-Pero que mal se ven aquellos cuatro- Samantha le dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza mientras seguía observando a los cuatro leones que estaban enfrente de ellos. Zabini giro la cabeza, para ver de que hablaba la pelirroja.

-¿Hablas de Potter, Weasley, Granger y Astorga? ¿Desde cuando te importan?- Le pregunto Zabini mirándola fijamente, Sam se alzo de hombros tratando de poner una mano encima de la de Draco.

-No me importan, pero debes de admitir que se ven devastados-

Draco retiro con enojo la suave mano de Samantha y clavo sus ojos grises en los Gryffindors. Vio como el pelirrojo se levantaba de la mesa y se salia con nerviosismo de aquel lugar.

Que tonto

Hermione Harry y Georginna lo siguieron de inmediato, con miedo a que hiciera o dijera algo inusual. Fue cuando Draco se alarmo y sin decir nada se paro de la mesa.

-¿A donde vas Dra...- Samantha no termino la frase, Malfoy ya estaba lejos.

-¿Donde se fue?- Chillo Georginna, Harry y Hermione se quedaron observando el pasillo el cual estaba semi vació, a lo lejos una cabellera rubia se acerco a ellos.

-¡Draco!- Grito Hermione al verlo, lo abrazo con fuerza aferrándose a el.

-¿Y Weasley?- Pregunto alejando con ternura a la castaña, todos se quedaron callados -Demonios, que no se le ocurra decir algo..-

-No dirá nada, tiene miedo.- La voz de Harry sonó apagada,

Los 3 chicos se quedaron callados, Harry continuo -Al igual que yo..-

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas, y abrazo mas fuerte a Malfoy,

-¿Estas bien Harry?- Le pregunto Georginna acercándose a el -Seguro- Musito, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ellos. Georginna miro a Malfoy y a Hermione y dedicándoles una ultima sonrisa igual se alejo.

Draco miro a la castaña y acercándose a ella le susurro -¿Tu estas bien?- Hermione sacando unas lagrimas contesto -No, ¿Y tu?-

-Tampoco- Le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

* * *

_**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :3**_

_**mas adelante sabremos quien fue el asesino, quien es ese misterioso encapuchado y **_

_**que pasara con los 5 protagonistas**_

_**Un saludo a todos ustedes que me leen :D**_


	11. Silenciosos Pensamientos

**_Pensándolo_**_** bien...-**_

* * *

-_Cualquiera pudo haber sido... ¿Recuerdas como Ron estaba enojado? Piénsalo, pudo haber sido el, lo detestaba...aunque a Draco le molestaba que a cada rato se metiera contigo. Pudo haber sido el.. Harry no se queda atrás lo insultaba con lo de su padre. y Georginna; la calmada Astorga... le tenia miedo, tanto que en un intento de defenderse lo pudo haber echo, Y dime... ¿Donde quedas tu?...-_

_-_¿Hermione?- Harry movió ligeramente a Hermione, la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver a Harry y lo noto algo pálido y serio. Ron estaba a su lado. Se veía pero que Potter.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo acomodándose un poco mas en aquel sillón de su Sala Común.

-Ya empezaron a investigar, quien.. fue...- Ron se aclaro la garganta, pues esta sonaba un poco quebrada -Nunca he tenido tanto miedo- Murmuro el pelirrojo

-¿Miedo? Pero nosotros no hicimos nada- Insistía Hermione, mientras su mirada se perdía en la chimenea que tenia adelante.

-Hermione tiene razón, no hay que temer... nosotros no fuimos..- Harry trato de forzar una sonrisa, aunque su aspecto decía que estaba mas preocupado que nunca.

La castaña se puso las manos en la cabeza, tratando de relajarse, se paro de su asiento y agarrando su bufanda decidio salirse.

-¿A donde vas?- Le grito Ron preocupado, la chica se giro y en un susurro le dijo -A la biblioteca- Ron quiso decirle algo, pero al sentir la mano de Harry en su hombro, decidió no hacerlo.

-Déjala un rato- Sugirió Potter, -Necesita estar sola-

Hermione camino por los pasillos del colegio, para ser un Viernes por la tarde, el lugar se veía bastante desolado. Había pasado ya una semana, y las investigaciones comenzaron apenas unos días.

_-¿Dime, que harás si resulta que tu amado Malfoy fue quien lo mato?_- La chica alzo la cabeza, ¿Porque pensó en eso? ¡Draco no fue! -_¿Entonces quien? ¿Harry, Ron... TU- _Paro en seco mientras miles de lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos. No fue ninguno de ellos, quería convencerse de que no.. El encapuchado, si, el de seguro tuvo algo que ver...

A su mente se le venían muchas ideas a la cabeza, fugazmente recordó que ninguno de ellos había dicho una sola palabra, _-¿Un hechizo no verbal?- _Tonterías- Murmuro.

Unos escalofríos invadieron la espina dorsal de la castaña, noto a una persona acercándose hacia ella, escucho una voz diciéndole por su nombre.

Sonrió.

Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios, -¿Hermione?- Volvió a repetir el rubio que estaba ya a una distancia moderada de ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Draco en un susurro. La chica se alzo de hombros. Malfoy, tomándola de las manos, se acerco a ella y le dijo -Estaba preocupado por ti-

_-Nunca antes se había preocupado por ti.,- _La sonrisa de Hermione se amplio ante ese pensamiento, -Estoy bien Draco-

El chico suspiro, y agarrando su barbilla la beso lentamente, las piernas de la Gryffindor temblaron, aun se sentía vulnerable con el.

-Ya no estés triste- Murmuro Malfoy sobre sus labios, al ver que la chica ponía una mueca de confusión, sonrió y le dijo -En tus ojos veo reflejado dolor, no te preocupes Hermione, nosotros somos inocentes-

* * *

Fueron a sentarse a una parte solitaria del colegio, necesitaba pasar tiempo juntos, y no querían ser vistos por nadie, pero a lo lejos, un azabache se aproximaba a ellos con paso rápido y preocupado.

_-¿Porque interrumpe?- _Pensó con alegría (y mucha molestia) Hermione.

Harry se acerco hasta donde estaban y los miro con desesperación.

-Como es que logras encontrarnos Potter- Carraspeo Malfoy, Harry saco el mapa y se los enseño, Hermione y Malfoy comprendieron y solo suspiraron algo molestos.

-Y bien, que sucede- Lo interrogo Malfoy, Harry se sacudió el sudor que tenia en la frente y murmuro.

-Es Ron, anda mal y... -

-¿Weasley? ¿Porque ha de estar mal? O TUVIMOS NADA QUE VER-

-Lo se, pero, presenciamos su muerte, e insiste en que Malfoy tuvo algo que ver-

-Estúpido Ron- Chillo Hermione -Tenemos que controlarlo, sabes como es y.. podría explotar de un momento a otro..-

Un fuerte trueno sonó, avisando que pronto empezaría a llover. Los tres chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose.

* * *

Aquella clase con Snape fue un poco extraña, todo estaba de un lúgubre ambiente, Los cuatro Gryffindors trataban de no mostrar su miedo ante el profesor.

-Quiero que hagan un ensayo de la magia no verbal- En ese momento, Hermione, la cual estaba rayando su pergamino alzo la vista

-Pero profesor- La voz de Dean Thomas resonó desde una esquina -Eso es de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-

Los negros ojos de Severus Snape se clavaron en todos sus alumnos. -Silencio Thomas, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les dejara trabajo de DCAO, en lo que llega su nuevo profesor. Ahora a trabajar-

La mano de Hermione temblaba, ¿Porque un trabajo sobre ello? Rebusco en su mente lo que sabia acerca de aquella magia y comenzó a escribir, era como si estuviera copiando del libro.

Se paro para entregarlo y Snape echándole un rápido vistazo le dijo -Muy bien señorita Granger, son las mismas palabras de un libro llamado Hechizos avanzados volumen VI de la Sección Prohibida-

Hermione se puso pálida, dio media vuelta y tomo sus cosas para irse.

_-Lo sabe, el lo sabe, estaba ahí... ¿Viste como miraba tus ojos? Buscaba algo en ellos, una respuesta, como lo habían matado- _Se recargo en la pared llevándose una mano a la frente,

-¿Hermione?- Malfoy la sujeto del brazo, estaba asustado, del labio de la chica comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre.

-Draco, oh, Draco- Siseo la castaña -Lo sabe, ¡Snape lo sabe! ¡Snape nos vio, nos vio que estábamos con Blakeway aquella noche!-

-Tranquilízate, el no sabe nada- Hermione se relajo al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Malfoy, sonrió levemente y lo abrazo. Pudo visualizar como Ron salia del aula, tenia un terrible aspecto

_-Hay que tener cuidado con Ron, el no confía en Malfoy, y aunque el no haya sido, puede echarle la culpa... Ron es capadas de hacer cualquier cosa..- _

* * *

**_Hola a todos, este capitulo corto, es parte esencial de la trama, _**

**_Snape sabe algo, y el echo de que los chicos están intranquilos_**

**_se debe porque ninguno confía en los demás._**

**_Un saludo a todos! _**


	12. Discreción

_**Es mi secreto y no lo diré-**_

* * *

_****_Ron reía alegremente, los días habían pasado, y el tema de Blakeway se quedaba en el olvido. Su risa contagiaba a sus amigos, los cuales estaban desayunando.

-¡Basta Ron- Grito Harry frustrado, al sentir como Ron le escupía todo el jugo de calabaza y le caía en los lentes.

Draco Malfoy miraba divertido aquella escena, le encantaba ver a Hermione reír, ser feliz, sin ninguna preocupación. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba su suéter gris que le había dado hacia unas noches. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Le quedaba un poco largo, de todas partes. Pero se veía, mas que hermosa con el. Y el toque que a Draco mas le gustaba, era que llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño. Dejando al descubierto el cuello en V que tenia rayas verdes con gris, y si te acercabas lo suficiente, se visualizaban unas pequeñas _DM _bordadas en una esquina.

Los Gryffindors, que daban por terminado su desayuno, decidieron salir de aquel lugar. Pasaron junto a la mesa de las serpientes, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

-¿Malfoy...? Acaso la sangre sucia no lleva puesto tu suéter...- Theo se acerco a el para susurrarle aquello. Malffoy no pudo evitar enojarse, le había llamado -sangre sucia- y eso le repugnaba.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Y sin mas se paro de la mesa y se salio.

Sus pies lo condujeron a una castaña que estaba a pocos pasos de el, no lo podía evitar, quería estar a toda hora cerca de ella, se sentía estúpido, obviamente. Nunca le había pasado eso. Y es que Hermione Granger, podía resultar irritable, incluso, fastidiosa. Pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba a el.

Sonrió al ver que se separaba de sus amigos y se iba en directo a la biblioteca. Supo en ese momento que tenia que ir detrás de ella.

Hermione sintió una mano cálida en toda su muñeca. Era el, nadie mas le había echo sentir esas pequeñas mariposas que volaban por todo su estomago.

-A donde vas Granger- Le dijo en un tono peligroso, pero a la vez tierno, Hermione se sonrojo, amaba su forma de ser. Lo volteo a ver y mordiéndose el labio le contesto.

-A la biblioteca, tengo que terminar varias cosas y...- Draco asintió levemente. -Creo que yo también tengo que hacer varias tareas atrasadas, trabajos sin completar.. en fin.. vamos-

Hermione se quedo sorprendida, ¿Que había dicho? ¿Ir los dos juntos?

-Pero.. ¿estas seguro? Nos pueden ver y...-

Draco frunció el ceño en forma de enfado -¿Acaso te da pena que nos vean juntos?- Alzo una ceja dando a entender que iría con ella a hacer la tarea.

Hace unos años, a Draco Malfoy nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza ir a la biblioteca, agarrado de la mano de aquella chica de cabello alborotado. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Le importaba un cuerno que lo vieran con ella, es mas, le daba orgullo ir con Hermione Granger.

Sentía que era toda suya. Que se había robado su corazón antes de que otro lo hiciera.

Y tenia razón.

* * *

-Bien alumnos, como sabrán no hemos dejado conclusas las investigaciones acerca de el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, varios Aurores han venido y me alegra decir, que tenemos varias pistas de lo sucedido aquella trágica noche- Los ojos de Dumbledore veían a través de aquellos anteojos de media luna, paseándose por cada estudiante que había dejado de cenar.

Sonrió y suspirando concluyo diciendo -Mis queridos alumnos, no se dejen llevar por el miedo- Se bajo torpemente del estrado dejando a todos en suspenso.

Un pelirrojo en la mesa de los leones temblaba despacio.

Hermione lo miraba con preocupación. Ella trato de contenerse, si no habían sido responsables de nada. Quería creer que no eran responsables de nada ¿Entonces porque Ron tenia miedo?

Movió la cabeza tratando de que aquellos pensamientos se le borrara, y clavo la vista en el rubio de cabellos desordenados que estaba enfrente. Hablaba animadamente con Zabini, y eso a Hermione le pareció gracioso.

No muchos Slytherins los habían visto juntos, a decir verdad, no muchas personas los vieron. Solo unos cuantos que estaban en la biblioteca el otro día. Y todos llevándose esa enorme sorpresa. El príncipe de las serpientes, con.. Hermione Granger.

Sintió un poco de dolor, quería que todos supieran que ella, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, quería que Malfoy la impresionara, con un acercamiento a su mesa, llevándole un enorme ramo de rosas. Pero nunca pasaría. En primera porque no vivía en un mundo lleno de hadas y amor, y en segunda porque William Blakeway era lo mas importante en aquella historia.

Una historia que ellos habían creado.

* * *

El primer día del mes de Noviembre, Neville se encontraba leyendo _El Profeta _en aquella aula fría y húmeda de Pociones, todos los ojos estaban puestos en aquel pedazo de papel, que tenia imágenes de lo que era Hogwarts y de varios Aurores.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Georginna habían entrado al salón, al ver el alboroto, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar que pasaba.

-Ya saben quien lo hizo- Mascullo Seamus Finnigan, los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver un tanto nerviosos. En ese momento Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición junto con Sam y Theodore, al ver la exprecion de los leones se asusto.

-¿Y quien fue o que?- Pregunto Hermione tratando de no sonar con miedo, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la misma banca de siempre.

-Según esto, uno o varios estudiantes del castillo. O tienen la teoría de que un Mortifago lo hizo-

-De acuerdo señor Longbottom, guarde eso antes de que se lo quite- Snape entro caminando rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Todos se quedaron callados, no les gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-Quiero que hagan un poco de Veritaserum antes de terminar la clase, ahora.. comiencen- El ruido de los calderos, y de los ingredientes se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Los cuatro leones se miraban con miedo.

Algo andaba mal.

¿Porque hacer un Suero de la Verdad?

-Ustedes 4- Carraspeo al ver que la poción de los Gryffindors ya estaba terminada. -Buena textura, buen olor.. es obvio que la señorita Granger les ayudo.. quiero que la prueben un poco.. para ver su efecto..-

Las miradas de miedo se hicieron de inmediato.

Draco observaba con la boca semi abierta ¿Que serian capas de decir? Era incorrecto pedirles que bebieran aquella poción.

De inmediato, la boca de los 4 se abrió como por magia. _Que Ron dormía con su oso desgastado, que Harry tardaba muchas horas en el baño, que Georginna estaba enamorada de Zbini, que Hermione hablaba dormida... _Draco observaba a Snape a lo lejos, al parecer, quería descubrir algo. Al ver que no tenia buenos resultados, dio por terminado su experimento.

Al salir de la clase, Hermione sentía presión en todo su cuerpo. Snape lo había echo a propósito; sobretodo porque a ninguno mas le hizo beber la poción.

-Nos mandaran a Azkaban- Chillo Hermione mientras Malfoy tomaba su mano y caminaban juntos directo a un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera.

El rubio suspiro, el también había entendido lo que Snape estaba intentando hacer.

-No se que haremos- susurro la castaña.

-Solo hay que guardar silencio-

-¿Silencio? ¿Y con Snape dándonos Veritaserum?-

-Bueno, podemos acabar con Snape- Hermione volteo a ver a Malfoy aterrada -¿Es una broma, verdad?- Draco comenzó a reír. -OBVIO, asustadiza-

* * *

_-"Di que todo fue un juego, nada de que preocuparseee.. son inocentes, no conocen la palabra peligroooooo... todo fue un juego de niños, nada de que preocuparseeeee...- _

-¡PUEDES APAGAR ESO!- Le grito Ron a Neville, que en ese momento estaba escuchando la radio, y pasaban la canción _Juego Mágico _;Neville asustado apagado el aparato, dejando a todos en la Sala Común en silencio.

Ron se sentó con los brazos cruzados, en el sillón vino que estaba prácticamente solo.

-¿Tienes algo Ron?- Le pregunto el castaño, nervioso.

-¡No, nada!- Dijo de mal humor, Neville, siguió observando la planta que tenia enfrente de el. Sin decir ni una sola palabra mas. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a Hermione. Harry y Georginna alzaron la vista.

Vieron como una persona dejaba caer la capa de invisibilidad, dejando a los que estaban ahí con la boca abierta.

Neville fue el único en hablar. -¿Que hace Malfoy aquí?- Draco lo miro, y Harry sin mirar a Neville le dijo -Vete-

-¿Que? Pero...-

-¡AHORA!- Gruño Ron. Neville agarro su planta y se subió, directo a a su cuarto.

-¿Que hace el aquí?- Susurro Georginna

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿De que?- Pregunto Harry

-De Snape-

-¿Snape?- Murmuro Ron -Si Weasley, Snape, quiere que digamos la verdad.-

-¿Y como?-

-¿Que no te diste cuenta Astorga? Hoy, en la clase, aquella poción,

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?- Ron se había alterado

-Pues...- Malfoy se mordió el labio, viendo como Ron se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-¿No lo sabes, verdad? El señor yo-el-mas-perfecto-de-todo-Hogwarts no sabe que hacer,-

-Ron- Intervino Hermione,

-¡El que nunca hace nada, al que nunca descubren, de quien nadie nunca sospechan no sabe que hacer-

-¡RONALD!- Le grito la castaña. El pelirrojo bufo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-Tienen razón, Snape sospecha de nosotros- Harry miro a cada uno y se quito las gafas

-¿Y que haremos?- Dijo Georginna

-Matarlo- Menciono Ron, con la mirada perdida, y la voz fría. Todos se le quedaron viendo, y de pronto, el radio se prendió de nuevo haciendo escuchar aquella canción.

___-"Di que todo fue un juego, nada de que preocuparseee.. son inocentes, no conocen la palabra peligroooooo... todo fue un juego de niños, nada de que preocuparseeeee...-_

* * *

**___Hola a todos, bueno pues, ojala les haya gustado :3_**

**_están_****___ investigando quien fue el responsable, y las actuaciones extrañas_**

**___de todos son sospechosas._**

**___Un saludo a todos los que me leen :D_**


	13. Matando al Príncipe

_**Matando Memorias-**_

* * *

**-¡**Es una locura!- Estallo Harry,

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- Ron se había parado del sillón, enfrentando a Harry, -¿Que otro remedio tenemos?

-No seas estúpido Weasley- Draco hizo a un lado a Hermione, temiendo que Ron cometiera algo malo. El pelirrojo clavo sus ojos azules en Malfoy, y sin mas, contesto

-De acuerdo, cuando tengan una mejor idea.. me avisan- Hecho una ultima mirada fulminante a todos y se subió, directo a su cuarto. Malfoy mirando a Harry gruño -Mejor me voy- Tomo la capa de invisibilidad y sin decir una sola palabra se dio la media vuelta

-Espera- Le grito Hermione -Voy contigo- El rubio sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

Los dos chicos salieron, y estando a una distancia alejada se dejo caer la capa -Ron perdió la razón- Fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al ver sus grandes ojos grises que reflejaban enojo y amargura... miedo

-No, lo que pasa es que esta asustado- Hermione al ver como temblaba decidió abrazarlo. Se sentía mejor estando en sus brazos. -No le creas a Weasley, solo quiere asustarnos-

-Oh Draco, no se que haría sin ti..-

* * *

Aquella salida a Hogsmeade era lo que necesitaban los chicos, relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas. Ron lucia extremadamente pálido y por esas razones, Harry Hermione y Georginna vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Decidieron ir a visitar a los gemelos que, gracias a sus grandes ventas (y un poco de ayuda de Harry) pudieron abrir una tienda nueva ahí.

-Valla, hasta que llegan- Fred los recibió con una enorme sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, -¿Donde esta la señorita Granger?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad en su rostro, los tres se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con delicadeza

-Oh ya sabes, por ahí.. es Hermione, tu la conoces- Fred asintió no muy convencido con esa respuesta. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando entrara a la misma persona de la que hablaban hace unos segundos

-Hoola Hermione- Canturreo George con una caja de dulces algo misteriosa. Se callo de inmediato al ver con quien iba la pequeña castaña

-¿Malfoy? Que se te ofrece- La voz de Fred era de sorpresa, y al ver que iban agarrados de la mano, sonrió. Draco alzo una ceja tímidamente,

-Hola chicos- Saludo alegre la castaña y jalando a Malfoy por el brazo se metieron a ver toda la tienda.

-¿Que hace Malfoy con ella?- George no pudo evitar preguntarle a Harry y a Georginna, el azabache mirando al pelirrojo sonrió -Pues, salen.. o eso creo-

-¿Es.. es en serio?- Fred se había acercado a escuchar que pasaba, tan sorprendido como su gemelo al ver al joven Malfoy ahí en su tienda

-Increíble- Murmuro Draco mientras veía cada uno de sus estantes -Los Weasley me sorprenden cada vez mas, quien lo diría- Hermione rió y viendo como Malfoy se acercaba a ella se puso colorada -Sabes que es aun mas increíble, que yo este aquí contigo- Se acerco a sus labios besándola con delicadeza, sujetándola de la cintura y dejándose llevar por el momento

-Hey Hermione, podrías alcanzarme aquella caja que...- Fred los había interrumpido, y riendo se alejo de ellos -Olvídalo- Le grito

-Oímos lo de Blakeway- George había dado por cerrada la tienda, mientras buscaba una botella de Whisky entre sus cosas, en ese momento Draco y Hermione se acercaron a donde estaban, el rubio algo molesto por la interrupción del gemelo.

-¿A si?- Murmuro Ron nervioso

-¡Claro, salio hasta en la sopa! ¿Quien habrá sido?- Pregunto Fred mientras le daba una leve palmada a Malfoy en la espalda. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros mientras Malfoy fulminaba con la mirada a Fred.

-Pues, quien sabe- Georginna se agarro su cabello, tratando de evitar el miedo en sus palabras,

-Bueno, como sea, los atraparan.. eso si el ministerio no hace sus tonterías como siempre- George saco unos pequeños vasos de cristal rellenandolos con una pequeña porción de Whisky

-Espero que cuides bien al a pequeña Granger- Le sonrió Fred mientras dirigía su mirada azul a la cara de Malfoy, este, tomando su trago asintió -No te preocupes, Weasley, esta en buenas manos-

Todos comenzaron a reír y molestarlos, Draco al principio no se sentía muy cómodo, pero conforme pasaba mas tiempo con ella y sus amigos, se sentía bien. Mejor que al estar con los suyos.

El tema de William Blakeway volvía a flote

-Lo que no entiendo, es como lo mataron- Fred servia mas Whisky en sus pequeños vasos, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas por el alcohol que estaban consumiendo.

-Bueno, hay cosas que nunca se saben- Sonrió Ron a su hermano, Fred mordiéndose el labio le dio la razón

* * *

El frió se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, para estar a mediados de Noviembre, el invierno empezaba a llegar con todo. Ron caminaba directo a la biblioteca, tenia que terminar aquella tarea de Transformaciones que se le había acumulado. Había pasado el día entero buscando a Hermione, pues necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero al ver que no tenia éxito, decidió ir a sacar la información de la biblioteca.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se quedo estático. Los pergaminos casi se le caen de las manos, y su boca se aflojo un poco, dando una exprecion de tristeza y asombro.

Draco Malfoy; recargado en una de las paredes de piedra sujetaba delicadamente a Hermione por la cintura, le estaba susurrando algo al odio, haciéndola reír y asombrarse al mismo tiempo. El rubio miro la hora en el reloj que llevaba la chica y separandola, le dio un beso que pareció durar minutos. Le sonrió torpemente y arreglándose el uniforme se fue. Dejándola sola. Hermione vio como se alejaba y suspirando, acomodo su cabello a un lado y se alejo de ahí.

En ese momento Ron camino rápido hacia ella -¡Hermione!- Le grito, la castaña lo escucho y se acerco a el -Hola Ron, ¿Iras a hacer tarea?- Ron titubeo un poco y sonrió de lado -¡Que haces aquí...- Le pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta. -Bueno, ya sabes..- Se sonrojo mirando sus zapatos, Ron se mordió el labio, tratando de controlarse.. Pero no pudo.

-¿El... te quiere... verdad?- Hermione alzo la vista, clavando sus ojos avellana en el rostro de Ron.

-A que viene eso- Le pregunto.

-Que, si es así; yo te apoyare.. Malfoy te cuida.. y eso esta bien. ¿Sabes? Malfoy tiene miedo, lo veo en sus ojos, pero cuando esta contigo.. sus ojos ya no reflejan ese miedo, esa angustia...-

Hermione sonrió, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo.

-Malfoy es un suertudo en tenerte-

* * *

Samantha caminaba elegantemente, sus ojos azules buscaban con desesperación a alguien. Llevaba consigo un listón de color amarillo, el cual lo apretaba con dificultad. No estaba enojada, estaba sorprendida.

-¡Granger!- Grito al ver a Hermione ir hacia su torre, la castaña giro los ojos, y dando vuelta so encontró con aquella bella pelirroja que tenia reflejado sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Windergast, que ocurre- Le pregunto, la pelirroja tenia su cabello alborotado, dándole un aspecto rebelde, sus lentes cubrían aquel rostro pecoso, y su labio inferior temblaba débilmente.

Samantha le estiro la mano, dándole aquel pequeño listón que Hermione reconoció como suyo -Encontré esto, entre las cosas de Draco, se que es tuyo.. -

Hermione lo tomo con miedo.

-Se lo que pasa, se el porque, Draco me ha ignorado, esta enamorado, enamorado de otra, enamorado de ti.. lo conozco mejor que nadie. Ha estado cambiado, se le ve mas feliz.. se como te mira, como se enoja cada que alguien dice algo sobre ti.. Por una cosa te prefiere, ¿No? El necesita a alguien, no puede estar solo porque es débil, quiero decir que es sensible, que también la gente se mete con el, que se siente solo, que no tiene a nadie con quien hablar y que no le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos y llorar!- Los ojos azules de la pelirroja comenzaron a sacar pequeñas lagrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas.

Hermione sonrió, y agarrándola de la mano le susurro -No tienes que temer, el esta bien conmigo, yo.. lo quiero-

-Lo se, Granger- Y sin mas, le dirigió una mirada cómplice y se alejo de ella.

* * *

-¡Donde demonios esta Hermione!- La voz de Ron resonó en las frías mazmorras donde unos minutos antes había terminado la clase, Snape no les quitaba el ojo de encima a los cuatro leones, poniéndolos nerviosos e irritables.

-Aquí estoy, basta Ronald- El cielo se pinto de un color oscuro, anunciando que la noche había caído al fin, Ron volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual iba agarrada de la mano de Malfoy, _ya no les importaba que los vieran juntos. _

__-Que le pasa a Weasel- Sonrió Malfoy al ver a Harry y a Georginna preocupados.

-Ya sabes, esta nervioso por la clase de Snape, lo siento Ron, pero debo admitir que te estas poniendo paranoico- Un silencio se hizo de pronto, eran los únicos que quedaban aquella noche, Gerginna le sonrió a Malfoy al ver que quería reírse sobre el comentario de Harry

-Oh, no se porque no están mal, Snape ¿No sintieron su mirada? Sabe algo, y quiere que lo digamos, quiere que digamos que matamos a William Blakeway-

-Ron, no lo matamos- Chillo Georginna.

-No, pero estuvimos ahí, presenando como caía de rodillas y... ¿Que? Porque se quedan callados- Ron se giro, topándose con los grandes ojos de Snape, que los miraba asombrados

-¿Que decía, señor Weasley?- Snape se fijo en los 5 adolescentes que temblaban débilmente, clavo su mirada en Malfoy, y volvió a hablar -Están en problemas, todos y cada uno-

Ron saco su varita, estaba sudando y tenia mirada enfermiza,

-Ron, baja eso- Le grito Harry

-¡NO!- Su mano temblaba, mientras le seguía apuntando a Snape

-Maldita sea Weasley, no vuelvas a hacer ninguna estupidez- Malfoy abrazaba a Hermione, la cual comenzaba a sudar frió.

-Baje eso Weasley, o si no tendrá mas problemas de los que ya tiene, Oh.. tal vez quiera ir a Azkaban por aquella confesión que acaba de hacer-

Eso fue lo que puso nervioso a Ron

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Grito el pelirrojo

Snape callo para atrás, su alma se le iba por los ojos, el pelirrojo con la mano aun temblando, volteo a ver a los demás y dijo -¡Ven, no fue tan difícil!-

* * *

_**Hola, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo **_

_**ya veremos que pasa con Ron, que ahora mato a Snape..**_

_**Un saludo a todos **_


	14. Desencantados

_**So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? and where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay**_

_**My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted**_

* * *

Harry se le acerco y gritándole le dijo -¡Estas loco!-

-¿QUE? Ya lo sabia, no teníamos de otra-

-Oh. Claro que si Ronald, teníamos otras opciones- Hermione temblaba levemente, estaba enojada y asustada por la reacción que había tomado Ron

-¿A si, dime una?- La apunto con su varita, sin importarle nada. Malfoy se acerco a ellos y se interpuso entre el pelirrojo y la castaña

-Ella tiene razón, había otras opciones, no puedes ir matando a todo aquel que se entere-

Ron lo miraba fijamente, sus azulados ojos penetraban cada rincón del rostro de Malfoy -Pues puedo hacerlo, ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?-

Hermione empujo a Ron, y de inmediato abrazo a Malfoy -RON basta, estas volviéndote loco-

Harry exploto en ese momento -Ya basta, lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez-

-¿Y que? ¿Crees que me importa? Ademas, de nuevo los cinco estamos juntos en esto-

-No Ron, tu fuiste el que lo mato, tu estas solo en esto... nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver- Georginna suspiro nerviosamente, mirando a Snape que estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos -Si quieres ir a Azkaban, hazlo tu-

Ron hecho a reir a carcajadas, asustando a todos a su alrededor -Pero ¿Que no vez? ¡Ya tienes tu pase a Azkaban!, ¿y sabes por que? Solo dos palabras: William Blakeway- Dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos, con la mirada en el suelo.

Todos se miraron, estaban aterrados. Harry mirando a Ron le dijo -Solo te decimos la verdad, Malfoy tiene razón; no puedes ir matando a todos-

-Lo se, pero nadie se va a enterar de Snape- Sus ojos se clavaron en el profesor de Pociones y continuo -Ademas, ninguno de nosotros dirá nada-

-Alguien se acerca- Murmuro Georginna, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban a lo lejos

-Vayámonos de aquí- Dijo Harry, los 3 leones se fueron por un lado, mientras Hermione y Malfoy tomaban otra ruta. Al estar adentro del colegio, los chicos se quedaron inmóviles, pendientes de que no llegara alguien.

-Sera mejor irnos, o alguien vendrá y...- Hermione tembló fuertemente, estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar, Malfoy la cogió de las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo -Tranquila, yo estaré contigo; pase lo que pase... todo estará bien-

* * *

Aquella tarde, el frió pegaba con todo en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione se acomodaba su cabello bajo ese gorrito color vino que cubría casi toda su cabeza. Georginna miraba con algo de preocupación a Harry, que entraba volando en su nueva escoba.

Los gritos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, el equipo de Ravenclaw entraba pavoneándose mientras sus jugadores se esparcían por todo el campo.

Los ojos avellana de la castaña se incrustaron en aquel pelirrojo que se colocaba en su posición.

_-Al parecer Ron Weasley no se ve muy bien- _La dulce voz de Luna se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Hermione cerro los ojos, Ron no estaba bien, no ha estado bien y todavía se atrevía a salir a jugar.

Draco Malfoy se había animado a asistir a presenciar la derrota de los leones, sentado a lado de Samantha y Theodore, reía alegremente mirando a Potter y su cara de preocupación. Al escuchar lo que la Lunática había dicho, se puso serio y de inmediato volteo a ver a Ron.

-Maldito Weasley- Murmuro, apretando en puño.

-_¡Y Ron Weasley tiene la __Quaffle_, bárbaro! Gryffindor ganara esta noche- Hermione giro los ojos, y comenzó a reír cuando todos los de Gryffindor comenzaron a cantar la famosa canción Weasley is Our King

-"Así levantaran su ego"- Pensó mientras miraba con miedo al pelirrojo, que levantaba las manos e inflaba el pecho en victoria.

Draco miraba con desprecio al chico que alzaba una ceja triunfadoramente...

_-Pero.. que esta pasando- _Luna se levanto de la banquilla donde estaba, todos alrededor miraban como Ron iba cayendo hasta dar un golpe sonoro en el césped.

-_Sabíamos que Ron se veía bastante enfermo, pero no para que se desmayara en pleno partido- _Georginna y Hermione se miraron asustadas, y sin pensarlo bajaron para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

Harry estaba ya a su lado, mientras todos los rodeaban. -Abran paso, abran paso- Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras trataba de alejar a todas las personas que estaban a su lado.

-¿Se lo van a llevar?- Pregunto Harry preocupado -¡Por supuesto Potter! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

Hermione y Georginna llegaron en el momento en el que subían a Ron a la camilla -Vamos- gruño Harry mientras cogía a las dos chicas de la mano.

Al ir hacia la enfermería del colegio, en una esquina se encontraron con un rubio alto, recargado en una pared.

-A donde van, señoritas- Hecho a reír mientras Harry giraba los ojos algo enfadado

-A ver a Ron, Malfoy- Harry se dio la vuelta, sin hacer caso al rubio.

-Un momento Potter, antes que nada.. devuélveme a mi novia-

Georginna comenzó a reír mientras Hermione se ponía colorada e iba a lado de Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron con desesperación a Ron, encontrándolo en una cama en la esquina del lugar. Estaba dormido, y su estado estaba peor que nunca.

-Maldita sea Weasley, si sigue así van a empezar a sospechar de el. ¿Porque demonios lo dejaste jugar Potter?-

Harry sentándose en una silla que estaba a un lado de Ron contesto -Me dijo que estaba bien, que si jugaba olvidaría todo.. es obvio que no.-

-Harry- Hermione hablo por primera vez en toda la estancia en la enfermería. -¿No crees que el mato a Blakeway?- Todos la voltearon a ver. -No lo se, es decir, el mato a Snape, ya no se que pensar..-

-Es obvio, el lo mato- Georginna se había puesto nerviosa, -Esperemos que se ponga mejor y no cometa mas tonterías-

-Sera mejor que Draco y yo nos salgamos, estaremos afuera- La castaña lo agarro de la mano y sin pensarlo ambos caminaron directo a la salida

-Weasley es un pobre diablo, se esta delatando- Murmuraba enojado el platinado, mientras Hermione lo miraba entre sonriente y triste.

-Valla, Hola Hermione, ¿Como te encuentras? Vine a ver como esta Ron.. que golpe se metió..- La risa de McLaggen desconcentro a Malfoy de su platica con el mismo, volteo a verlo enojado pues estaba coqueteando con su castaña

-Esta bien Cormac... gracias por preguntar- La chica no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, sentía la mirada pesada de Malfoy en ella

-¿Malfoy? Que sorpresa, ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto, McLaggen..- El crespo vio como Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione y la abrazaba posesivamente.

-De acuerdo- Dijo incomodo, Malfoy estaba rojo de ira -Dile a Bilius que vine y, si no se siente bien.. puedo reemplazarlo cuando quiera, por cierto, déjame decirte Hermione, hoy te ves divina- Le guiño un ojo y mirando por ultima vez a Malfoy se fue.

-Maldito McLaggen- Gruño Malfoy muy enfadado, Hermione sonrió al ver los celos del rubio.

Draco se alejo un poco de la chica, y discretamente saco su varita, susurro algo apuntándole a Cormac, el cual comenzó a dar brincos, y a rascarse todo el cuerpo, gritando -Algo me pica- Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y acercándose de nuevo a la chica le susurro

-Espero que McLaggen no vuelva a acercase a ti... espero y aprenda la lección-

* * *

Ron salio esa tarde de la enfermería, estaba algo pálido y lleno de ojeras.

Neville llego a ver como se encontraba el chico, llevaba con el unos enormes libros sobre plantas; al notar que Malfoy estaba con Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-¿Como sigue Ron?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se ponía colorado.

-Ya esta mejor Neville, gracias por preguntar- Hermione le sonrió al chico, mientras los ojos grises de Malfoy se incrustaban en el.

-Bueno, denle mis saludos. Te llego esto Hermione, es El Profeta, Ginny me pidió que te lo diera- Sin decir mas se alejo de los chicos, Hermione abrió delicadamente aquel periódico leyendo con ojos grandes el titulo.

_-Investigaciones comienzan. Profesor de Pociones, una victima mas de los atentados de Mortifagos. Dumbledore niega que en su colegio haya ese tipo de personas. ¿A quien creerle?- _

_-_Esto se ve mal- Murmuro Draco agarrando la mano de la chica mas fuerte. Se escucho como la puerta se abría y un pelirrojo enfermizo salio de el lugar.

Draco y Hermione se pararon, para acercarse a los tres leones que con dificultad caminaban, pues Ron se iba apoyando en ellos.

-¿Que tienes ahí Hermione?- Georginna se acerco a la chica, mientras cogía el diario, leyó el titulo y no pudo evitar dar un gritito de susto.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Ron separándose de Harry

-Comenzaron a investigar, lo de Snape-

-¡Demonios, y ahora que hacemos!- Chillo Hermione

-Podemos... matar a los que investiguen- Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, el cual se encogía de hombros y sus ojos se le dilataban.

* * *

_**Hola, una disculpa por no actualizar!**_

_**Pero ya no me tardare en publicar. **_

_**Gracias por sus visitas, y veremos que pasa con Ron y su mente perversa.**_

_**Un saludo a todos, nos leemos pronto! **_


	15. Para el Final

_**Te pido por favor  
recuerdes siempre amor, que yo aquí estaré siempre que quieras  
lo que tendrás que hacer,  
solo resucitar pues yo te elimine siempre recuerda.**_

* * *

-¡Basta, basta maldita sea!- Harry estaba enojado -¡Basta de decir estupideces!-

-¿Estupideces?- Grito Ron -¿¡Estupideces?! ¡Que va! ¿Quien esta de cuerdo conmigo?- Miro a los demás chicos que se encontraban desconcentrados y se cruzo de brazos, enfadado de que nadie lo apoyara -Son unos estúpidos- Siseo el pelirrojo

-¿Nosotros?- Exclamo Hermione -TU eres el único idiota aquí.

-¡Cállate!- Se acerco a ella sacando su varita y apuntándole en el pecho.

Draco alejo a Hermione y mirando a Ron le dijo -¡Ya basta Weasley! en verdad, pierdes la razón.

-Ay, mira tu también cállate Malfoy, no es mi problema que tu no tengas ideas-

-¿Ideas? ¡¿IDEAS!? Oh, aclárame una cosa; ¿Acaso es una idea el ir matando a todo aquel que se te cruza por el camino?-

-Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo propuestas para salvar nuestro trasero. Y no como tú que solo se la pasa besando a Hermione, como si besarla resolviera los problemas- Draco se enojo de verdad, había apretado los nudillos hasta que se le pusieran blancos.

-Ya, basta- Harry miro a ambos y continuo -Peleando no resolveremos nada-

-Me da igual- Gruño Ron dando media vuelta y alejándose de todos.

-Ya, basta... déjenlo en paz- Georginna miro hacia el lugar donde Ron se había ido, Draco la volteo a ver -¿Que? ¿Estas de su lado Astorga?-

-NO- La rubia comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba nerviosa y su miedo era notorio

-¿Entonces?- Le grito Malfoy -¿Porque lo defiendes?

-¡Ya cállate Malfoy!- Draco entrecerró los ojos, y torciendo el labio les dijo -Yo me largo.- Hermione miro a sus dos amigos enfadada, y sin pensarlo fue detrás de el rubio .

-¡Draco espera!- Le grito mientras corría detrás de el, lo agarro de la túnica haciendo que parara. -¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto con los ojos un poco cristalinos.

-¿Que pasa? Hermione, Weasley perdió la razón, ¡Es un maldito loco! y lo peor, es que todos lo sabe, y nadie hace nada para pararlo...

-Tu también lo sabes, y tampoco haces nada.. no nos puedes reprochar eso...-

Draco alzo las cejas sorprendido de la respuesta -Sabes que- Le dijo calmado, pero con ese tono peligroso en su voz -¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvida todo! tu y tus amigos se pueden ir al infierno, a mi no me metan. Yo no tuve nada que ver contigo, con ellos o con lo que paso. Si tanto los quieres, si tanto los defiendes, pues quédate con ellos.. Húndete..-

El Slytherin le dio la espalda y se desapareció. Hermione se quedo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ¿Que había sucedido?

Draco entro a su habitación, la cual estaba sola. Supuso que todos estaban cenando. Estaba enojado, mas que eso, furioso con todos. Comenzó a arrojar cosas por todos lados, no le importaba que no fueran sus cosas. Maldijo a la castaña, maldita sea el día en que la conoció, maldito el momento en que beso sus labios, Maldita Hermione Granger; golpeo la pared dejándose daños en la mano. Un grito de rabia salio de el, y sin mas.. sin poder controlarse se puso a llorar.

¿Como podía preferirlos?

* * *

La mañana siguiente, unos rayos pegaban en toda la habitación de las chicas. Hermione estaba despierta desde hacia unas horas. No durmió en toda la noche. Se paro perezosamente con unos ojos extremadamente hinchados y ojerosos. Todas sus compañeras de habitación se le habían quedado viendo preocupadas. Escucharon sus lloriqueos toda la noche, y no sabían el motivo. Solo Georginna.

Al bajar al Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, su cabello estaba esponjoso y desordenado, y su estado estaba igual o peor que Ron.

-Hola Hermione- Le saludo Harry mirándola detenidamente. La chica se limito a contestar y fijo su mirada en su plato de desayuno. El azabache volteo a ver a la mesa de las serpientes, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy estaba pálido y unas vendas blancas cubrían los nudillos de ambas manos.

-¿Que ha pasado con Malfoy? Ayer se fue... enfadado-

Hermione suspiro al escuchar el nombre del rubio -¿El?- Pregunto distraída -No lo se.. -

Harry se mordió el labio sospechando que tal vez los chicos se habían peleado.

Las risas de Samantha se escuchaban en toda la mesa Slytherin, Draco con trabajo podía probar bocado. No tenia hambre y el hecho de que Theodore lo encontrara en ese mal estado lo hacían sentir vergüenza. Pero Theo sabia lo que le pasaba, y sin reprocharle nada, arreglo todo el cuarto y le curo las manos. Sintiendo un leve olor a alcohol proveniente del chico.

-Puedes callarte Samantha- Le dijo despacio y tan enojado que intimido a la pelirroja. Se paro de la mesa y sin decir nada a nadie se salio. Theodore lo miraba con tristeza.

Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado.

El rubio caminaba en dirección a su próxima clase , se iba agarrando la cabeza, pues una pequeña jaqueca estaba amenazando.

-Patético- Escucho por detrás de su espalda. Malfoy paro en seco, dándole la cara a Harry Potter que estaba enfrente de el.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Eres un tonto Malfoy, ¿Porque le haces esto?-

-Hacerle que a quien-

-A Hermione.. ¿porque la ignoras?-

Draco comenzó a reír.

-Eso a ti no te importa, Potter- Se dio la vuelta escuchando de nuevo la voz de Potter.

-¡Basta Malfoy!-

-¿Yo?- Se giro -El que debería de parar aquí es Weasley. El es el causante de todo lo que esta pasando.

* * *

-Estoy preocupado- Susurro Harry mientras cargaba varios libros que había sacado de los estantes. Georginna alzo la mirada, murmurando unas palabras que estaba copiando de el libro _Pociones antiguas para Magos _y asintió levemente.

-Yo también, el pelearse con Malfoy fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.. esta muy mal...-

-Espero que las vacaciones, la mejoren... no quiero que... se enferme...- Harry bajo la vista y sin mas, se mordió el labio.

* * *

Hermione entro esa noche a su Sala Común, había perdido la cuenta de el tiempo que había pasado sin hablarle a Malfoy, solo sentía su mirada encima de ella. Pero solo eso. Ya iban a ser las vacaciones de Navidad, no quería ir a casa de los Weasley, y su casa estaría sola, pues sus padres irían a visitar a su familia .

No tenia ganas de nada, lo mas probable era quedarse en la escuela, a estudiar las cosas que se le dificultaban.

-Hola Hermione- La pesada mano de Ron se poso sobre su hombro, la chica giro lentamente para toparse con sus dos grandes ojos azules los cuales estaban apagados.

-Que quieres- Le pregunto de mala gana. Ron saco aire y continuo -¿Vendrás a casa estas navidades?-

Hermione echo a reír con sarcasmo, -¿Estas loco?- Y alejándose de el subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, **_

_**el capitulo es pequeño por ciertas razones:**_

_**1- Es importante esta pelea entre Draco y Hermione, pues el piensa que prefiere a sus amigos antes que a el.**_

_**2- EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ SUBIDO DE TONO.**_

_**3- No pondré mucho de las vacaciones de Navidad, solo lo IMPORTANTE.**_

_**Y creo que es todo lo que tienen que saber. Un saludo a todos los que me leen, me escriben, me favean, etc**_

**_Cuídense_**_**! :D **_


	16. Regalo de Navidad

_**Besame con tus ojos de miel, **_

_**que me hablan de un mundo que ya no conozco...**_

* * *

La nieve caía sobre todo el castillo, dejando su manto blanco esparcido por todo el lugar. Hermione estaba sola en su habitación. Todas se habían ido, hasta Georginna. Suspiro con pereza pensando en lo que iba a hacer en todo el día, tal vez ir a estudiar o tal vez dormir toda la tarde.

Se tapo aun mas con su suéter y decidida fue a comer algo. No había mucha gente en realidad, se sintió aliviada de no hablar con nadie en el camino; no esta de buen humor últimamente. En el Gran Comedor habían reunido a todas las casas en una sola mesa, sintió como su corazón se paraba cuando noto una cabellera rubia en un rincón, acompañado de Theodore Nott.

-¡Hermione!- La voz de Neville se escucho en todo el lugar, haciendo que varios voltearan a verla. Draco Malfoy dejo caer su tenedor al escuchar aquel nombre. Ella estaba ahí.

La castaña sonrió débilmente y se acerco al lugar que ocupaban Luna y el. -Hola chicos- Los saludo sin mucho esfuerzo y se sirvió un poco de té.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- Luna la examinaba como si fuera algo extraño, Hermione negó levemente fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No he dormido bien, es todo-

Draco alzaba una ceja y daba pequeñas miradas a la leona que tenia un aspecto terrible. Tenia ganas de ir con ella, de abrazarla y besarla. Hacia casi medio mes que no hablaba con ella. Y para ser sinceros, la extrañaba. Pero un oleaje de odio lo enviado de repente al recordar como apoyaba al pronto y su séquito de tarados.

-¿Todo bien, Draco?- Theo dejo a un lado su taza de chocolate, clavando sus ojos castaños en el rubio. Draco dejo escapar un suspiro dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

Theodore comenzó a reír, haciendo enojar a Malfoy -¿Que te parece tan gracioso?- Le pregunto malhumorado -Oh, nada... espero que piense bien lo que haces- Y sin mas, Nott se paro y lo dejo ahí solo.

* * *

La víspera de Navidad por fin había llegado. Aquella mañana amaneció nevando mas de lo esperado, Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca llevando consigo un suéter gris que cierto rubio le había regalado. Le gustaba aquella prenda, ya que era caliente y le hacían recordar a el.

Cuando bajo a sus Sala Común, noto regalos esparcidos en todo el lugar. Unos eran de Harry Ron y Georginna, los cuales le escribían desde la Madriguera, uno de Ginny, Los gemelos, Neville, Luna, Viktor, sus padres, Hagrid incluso McLaggen le había dado algo. Sintió melancolía al no recibir uno de Malfoy.

Era tiempo de hablar con el.

* * *

Draco se arreglaba para la estúpida cena de Navidad, si no hubiera sido porque Theo le estuvo insistiendo, estaría ahora mismo ahogado en alcohol en su habitación. Torció la boca mientras se miraba en el espejo. Aquel traje negro lo hacían ver verdaderamente atractivo. En todo el día, las chicas que quedaban en el colegio lo querían pescar debajo de un muerdago, unas inclusive le enviaron chocolates que Draco reconoció de inmediato que tenían algo sospechosos. No era tonto.

Bajo las escaleras ya para salir, sintió hormigueos en su estomago al saber que ella estaría ahí.

-Maldición- Murmuro.

Hermione ya estaba en el Gran Comedor junto con Neville y Luna, estaba algo pálida y no tenia buen estado. Para ser sinceros, estaba nerviosa. Volteo justo en el momento en que Draco Malfoy entraba por la puerta, sus piernas temblaron.

Malfoy no pudo evitar mirar a la castaña, la cual lucia un vestido color azul muy claro, llegandole justo a las rodillas y sin tirantes. Su cabello perfectamente acomodado hacían resaltar sus rasgos finos. Se quedo sin palabras.

-Vamos Malfoy- Le susurro Theo mirándolo preocupado -La noche es joven-

Draco no dejaba de ver a aquella castaña que reía animadamente junto con Longbottom. Se sentía vulnerable, sintiendo ganas de ir hacia ella.

Pero algo lo detuvo

Sintió como una chica lo agarraba de la mano y lo hacia voltear de repente. Draco alzando una ceja vislumbro a la pelinegra que estaba enfrente de el. Pansy le sonrió coquetamente y alzándose de puntas lo beso.

-Feliz Navidad Draco- Le dijo mientras sus labios seguían unidos. La chica lo agarro del cuello para profundizar el beso, Malfoy escucho como todos aplaudían y murmuraban y sintió miedo. Miedo porque de seguro _ella _los estaba observando.

-¿Hermione a donde vas?- Le grito Luna al ver como la castaña daba grandes zancadas para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Estas loca?- Malfoy estaba enfurecido. Alejo a la chica que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Todo el lugar se silencio -No me vuelvas a tocar Pansy- Malfoy le dio la espalda mientras sus ojos grises buscaban a aquella castaña que hacia unos momentos se había ido -¡Maldita sea!- Grito, y se salio en busca de Granger.

Hermione iba caminando mientras gruesas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, se sentía tonta, triste y frustrada ¿Por eso era que Draco ya no le hablaba? ¿Porque estaba saliendo con Parkinson?

Sus pies se hundieron en la fría y gruesa nieve que estaba por todo el patio del castillo. Sintió el fuerte viento abrazándola y se preocupo al darse cuenta de que no llevaba suéter. Sus piernas le empezaban a doler sintiendo como si le cortara. Y su espalda comenzó a enfriarse; pensando que le daría una fuerte pulmonía.

Un grueso saco la envolvió por completo, sintiendo el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Reconocía ese aroma. Dio vuelta para encontrarse a Malfoy viéndola entre enojado y preocupado

-¿Como pudiste salir así? Puedes enfermarte- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de rodearla con sus brazos y atrayendola hacia el. Hermione sintió miles de emociones en ese momento.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías de estar con Parkinson- Lo aparto de ella mientras sus ojos avellana se cubrían de nuevo en lagrimas.

-¿Parkinson? No... ¿Porque estar con ella?-

-¿Y porque estar conmigo? No me has hablado en casi un mes... me olvidaste, quisiste olvidarte de mi. Me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba. ¿Acaso te dio miedo?-

-¿Miedo? ¿YO?- El viento soplo mas fuertes, mientras copos de nieve empezaban a caer de repente -Yo no tengo miedo.. me dolió el saber que, los defiendes, que los quiere ¿Porque no puedes quererme? He hecho tanto por ti..-

Hermione alzo las cejas confundida.

-¿Porque no.. puedo quererte?, ¿es enserio Draco? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- Se balanceo contra el chico, sus labios encajaron perfectamente en los del rubio que la recibieron con alegría y emoción. La agarro de la cintura levantándola de la nieve que cubría sus tobillos.

-Vamonos de aquí- Le susurro Draco.

* * *

La mano de Hermione sudaba ligeramente. Estaba en territorio de las serpientes, lejos de su torre. Draco la volteaba a ver nervioso, sabia que no estaba cómoda con aquella idea. Pero era la única forma de poder estar juntos.

-¿Y si alguien entra?- La voz de la chica sonó preocupada. Malfoy sonrió.

-El único que queda en el cuarto es Theo, los demás están en aquella pequeña fiesta de Navidad. Nadie se aparecerá por aquí.

Draco giro la manecilla de su puerta, haciendo pasar a la castaña que temblaba débilmente.

Hermione entro, notando las camas que había al rededor. Todo el cuarto estaba pintado de un verde botella acompañado de un ligero gris, las ventanas y cortinas estaban corridas. Sintió los labios de el rubio paseándose por sus hombros. Sonrió torpemente cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Draco la llevo hasta su cama, tocando suavemente su cabello, aprisionando sus labios con los de ella. Saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Hermione sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Y estaba lista.

Agarro fuerte la mano del rubio, y lo beso con ternura en la comisura de los labios. Draco frunció el ceño; la miro a los ojos y le pregunto -¿Estas... segura?- Hermione le asintió y sus manos se fueron directo al pecho del rubio.

Malfoy sintió miles de cosas extrañas volar por su estomago. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sus manos se pasearon por los brazos de la castaña, bajando hasta su cintura y escurriéndose entre sus piernas. La beso sin poder controlarse, la suavidad que ella poseía era exquisitamente tentadora.

Hermione se paralizo cuando sintió como Malfoy paseaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus muslos, se puso colorada cuando le alzo el vestido y exploraba aquella parte que solo ella conocía. Draco sonrió al escuchar pequeños gemidos provenientes de la chica. Quería ser delicado, dulce..

La humedad recorrió toda la ropa interior de la chica, Hermione se separo un poco, para ver la expresión de Malfoy. Sus ojos grises le daban confianza y seguridad.. amor. Fueron sus dedos los que despojaron a Malfoy de aquella playera de cuello de tortuga color negro que tanto le gustaba ponerse, dejando desnudo su pecho bien formado.

La castaña se sonrojo, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan formal como el del rubio. Por escasos momentos recordó los veranos en la madriguera, el cuerpo de sus amigos y los gemelos en traje de baño, no se comparaban para nada con el que tenia enfrente.

Draco le bajo el cierre del vestido, quitandole con delicadeza aquella prenda que en esos momentos estorbaba. Sonrió de lado a lado, al ver aquel hermoso manto de pecas que cubrían todo su pecho. La volvió a besar acostandola en la cama, recorriendo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su cintura, Hermione gemía al sentir el tacto del chico, con algo de desesperación le desabrocho el pantalón.

-Tranquila preciosa- le ronroneo Malfoy al ver que Hermione no podía con su prenda. La chica se sonrojo y saco una risa nerviosa.

Malfoy termino por bajarse el pantalón, ambos quedando solo en ropa interior. Hermione se sonrojo aun mas viendo la excitación de Malfoy. El rubio poco a poco le fue quitando lo que quedaba de ella, dejándola desnuda.

Llego la hora. La volvió a besar tratando de tranquilizarla. Los ojos avellana de la chica le avisaron que estaba lista. Draco dejando caer su boxer, se mordió el labio y poco a poco se introdujo en ella.

Un grito de dolor hizo que Malfoy se detuviera.

-¿Estas bien?- Le murmuro pensando en que la había lastimado. Hermione se acerco a sus labios y dándole un beso le dijo -Mejor que nunca- Draco saco aire y sin mas, la penetro.

Al principio iba lento, tratando de ser delicado, Hermione nunca había experimentado ese dolor. Era algo nuevo para ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del muchacho, que cada vez iba acelerando un poco mas.

El ritmo había aumentado, dejando a los dos amantes sudorosos y agitados, sintiendo la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Llegando excitados a la locura..

Un gemido proveniente de ambos dio por terminado el acto. Draco se salio, cayendo a un lado de ella, atrayendola y abrazándola para que no se escapara. Las piernas de la chica se enredaron con las de el. Había sido la mejor de sus noches por mucho tiempo.

Estaba feliz, y llena de vida.

Draco beso su frente, sintiendo una fuerte tentación de decirle algo.. ¿Seria muy rápido? ¿La espantaría?

Se taparon con las sabanas del Slytherin, quedando a oscuras, iluminados solo por la luz que se escapaba por una de las ventanas.

-Sabes Hermione- Le murmuro -Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, tienes que saber algo. No importa que no me contestes ahora, pero tengo que decírtelo, o si no me volveré mas loco de lo que ya estoy...-

La chica tomo su mano, creyendo saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Te amo-

Un silencio breve se hizo. Los ojos de la castaña estaban cristalinos, lo abrazo aun mas fuerte y sonriendo le contesto

-Yo también te amo Draco..-

* * *

_**Hola a todos, pfff espero no haya sido fuerte o demasiado rápido esto que paso. **_

_**Pero tenia que ponerlo. Ahora las cosas están bien**_

_**aunque apenas se acerca el verdadero peligro.**_

_**Un saludo a todos! :DD **_


	17. Avanzar sin ti

_**Y se, que estoy tratando de crecer y avanzar sin ti- **_

* * *

Ron caminaba mientras se tapaba aun mas con su suéter que llevaba una gran _**R** _tejida en medio, había regresado de las vacaciones de navidad, y el ambiente en el castillo estaba peor que en su casa.

No había tenido noticias de Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo, por un momento pensó que tal vez pudo conciliarse con Malfoy. Sonrió al pensar esa clase de barbaridad, no podrían estar reconciliados. El la detesta, y por su culpa.

Sus tripas rugieron aun mas, avisándole de que se tenia que apurar para ir hacia el gran Comedor, entro con la cabeza en alto, buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña que por cierto, no estaba. Vislumbro a Harry y a Georginna que platicaban junto con su hermana y Neville, se acerco a ellos y se sentó a su lado.

Sus enormes ojos azules se fijaron en la puerta, por la cual entraba su amiga.. pero se apagaron de inmediato al ver con quien iba agarrada de la mano.

-¿Estas.. seguro de esto, Draco?- Unos minutos antes de entrar a desayunar, Hermione miro a Malfoy con curiosidad, había pasado por ella a su torre. E iban agarrados de la mano, caminando justo en dirección al Gran Comedor, donde miles de personas estaban ahí.

-Claro, ¿Porque no he de estar seguro? Todos tienen que envidiarme, al estar a lado de la mas hermosa de todo Hogwarts- Sonrió al notar que la chica se había sonrojado. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un jodido meloso?

Harry al notar la expresión de su amigo se alarmo, ¿Porque se había puesto pálido? Volteo a ver hacia la misma dirección, y sonrió tímidamente. Habían regresado, y por lo visto; estaban mas unidos que nunca. Se sintió aliviado al saber que Malfoy si sentía algo real hacia ella, pues el hecho de entrar juntos al gran Comedor, decía mucho.

-Bueno, ve a tu mesa- Murmuro Hermione al sentir todas las miradas encima de ellos.

-¿Te volviste loca? No dejare que vallas sola hacia allá, no es seguro- Hecho a reír por ese comentario, no es que no la quisiera dejar sola. Le agradaba la idea de llevarla hasta su mesa, y disfrutaba el ver la cara de Weasley de enfado.

Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había silenciado, y así fue. Los alumnos se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver al _mas guapo del colegio _a lado de... Hermione Granger. Se acercaron justo donde estaban sus amigos y se quedaron ahí parados, despidiéndose. Georginna y Harry saludaron amistosamente a Malfoy, mientras Ron los miraba con rencor.

-¿Como pudiste?- Ron se levanto, llamando aun mas la atención de todos los presentes. -¿Como puedes estar con Malfoy?- Volteo a ver al rubio enojado -¿Que le diste? ¿Eh? ¿Amortentia?-

-¡Ronald!- Grito Hermione dolida -¡Podrías callarte, no es asunto tuyo esto que esta pasando!-

-¿Ah no?- Se recargo en la mesa para acercarse aun mas a los dos chicos -¿Ya olvidaste?- Entrecerró los ojos y miro directamente a Malfoy.

-Y tu Malfoy, ¿Que te crees? Eres un maldito que se hace la victima, ¿quieres un consejo? Déjanos en paz!-

-¡Basta Weassley!- Draco aparto a Hermione y se acerco al rostro pecoso de Ron.

Todos los profesores se habían alarmado, por la conducta que tenia el pelirrojo. -Señor Weasley que le ocurre- McGonagall se acerco a la mesa de los leones, mirando asustada a ambos chicos que peleaban. Harry se paro, mientras sujetaba a su amigo por los brazos.

-Si tiene problemas con Malfoy sera mejor que lo arregle de otra forma y en otro lugar. Aquí no es para que se estén gritando- Los ojos cansados de McGonagall se posaron en Harry -Por favor señor Potter, calme a Weasley-

Harry jalo a Ron que se había puesto caliente de lo enojado que estaba.

-Oh, claro que lo arreglaremos de otra forma, ¿Verdad Malfoy?- Harry lo jalo aun mas, cuando decía eso. Hermione abrazo al rubio el cual se había quedado impactado por ese comentario.

* * *

Febrero llego como por arte de magia, desde aquel inconveniente en el Gran Comedor no había vuelto a hablar con Ron. Aquella noche el viento soplaba con fuerza y la ventana de las chicas se azotaba con intensidad. Hermione se paro de su cama un poco dormida, se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla ya que el frió la lastimaba y supuso que a sus compañeras igual.

Pero de nuevo, pudo ver a aquella persona encapuchada que se movía lentamente por el bosque. Cuando menos lo sintió, sus pies corrían velozmente hacia donde se encontraba aquel sujeto.

¿Quien podría ser y porque era la única que lo veía? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Salio sin importarle el frió que estaba haciendo, o el hecho de que estaba descalza y portaba solo su bluson de pijama.

Agarro al hombre del hombro y lo hizo girar.

-¿Ron?- Chillo al reconocer los ojos azules de su amigo, este se quito el gorro negro que portaba y la miro un poco enojado

-Que haces aquí- Le murmuro, guardo su barita e irguiéndose la enfrento.

-Deberías estar dormida.. aparte..- Pero Hermione lo hizo callar

-Que diablos te sucede, porque estas aquí, a mitad de la noche, con tu varita y...- Sus ojos brillaron, creyendo saber porque estaba ahí -¿Eres, un mortifago?-

Ron hecho a reír por aquellas palabras -No soy un mortigafo-

-¿Entonces? A que vienes al bosque? No me digas que a hacer brownies... es obvio que haces magia oscura...-

-¿A si? Bueno Hermione, es obvio que sabes mis intenciones. Pero lo hago en defensa propia, no puedo ir por la vida arriesgándome, necesito protegerme...

-Es por eso que supiste como lanzar el Avada Kedavra ¿Cierto? Lo practicaste, Oh por Merlin Ron, eres un idiota- Ron miraba fijamente a su amiga, esperando que le dijera algo mas.

-¿Tu... mataste a Blakeway?- Ron alzo una ceja, luego sonriendo de lado le contesto

-Por favor Hermione.. ¿Cuando vas a dejar de mentirte?-

* * *

-Alumnos, su atención por favor...- Dumbledore se paro en medio de todo el gran Comedor, como solía hacerle, todos se callaron de inmediato, murmurando que podría pasar, el viejo profesor sonrió de lado a lado y sabiendo que tenia la atención de todos continuo.

-Febrero ya esta con nosotros, se que ustedes están emocionados, por la celebración que se avecina- Draco en ese momento volteo a ver a la castaña que estaba en la otra mesa y se mordió el labio. -Como cada año, hay una visita especial a Hogsmeade, pero a causa de lo sucedido, y para seguridad de ustedes, decidimos que este año se hará un baile especial en el colegio-

Miles de voces se hicieron sonar de inmediato, unas de acuerdo y otras no tan contentas. Ginny miro a su novio con sensualidad y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que Harry se pusiera colorado.

-El baile se hará el día 14.. sin mas que decir, buenas noches-

-¿Un baile?- estallo Georginna mirando a sus amigos -¿Como se le ocurre? Merlin, ¿Y si pasa algo?- Sus ojos miraron a Ron, el cual no ponía mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hermione trago silaba, recordando lo de la otra noche

-No es tan idiota para hacer algo en publico- Menciono Harry -Aparte, todo esta olvidado-

* * *

-Supongo que iras con Granger- La voz de Samantha desconcentraron al rubio que iba caminando con su escoba hacia el campo de Quidditch, la volteo a ver, notando tristeza en su rostro.

-Supones bien, ¿Porque la pregunta?-

Samantha se mordió el labio, cerro su grandes ojos azules escupiendo algunas palabras -Tengo miedo por ti-

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que o quien? Hermione y yo estamos perfectamente bien, no tenemos nada que temer-

-Pero, si tu padre se entera, ya hiciste un gran escándalo cuando te presentaste con ella. Muchos hablan Draco, te lastimarían-

Draco se acerco a ella con una mueca de burla -Pues si se meten con nosotros, se las verán muy mal, y acerca de mi padre, no me importa lo que el opine.. Es mi vida al fin y al cabo-

Sam suspiro resignada, no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-De acuerdo Draco, solo recuerda que aquí estaré, pase lo que pase-

* * *

Aquel 14, el frió invernal aun estaba por todo el colegio. Hermione entro a su cuarto un poco cansada, había ido a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca y mientras estaba ahí se quedo leyendo algunas cosas interesantes que había visto, camino hacia su cama, mostrando su melena alborotada y grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡No me digas que iras así!- Lavender se acerco a ella, con un peine en mano y varios tubos en el cabello. Hermione sonrió al verla así, y caminando hasta el baño le dijo -Obvio no, ¿Acaso no es muy temprano para estarse arreglando? apenas son las 5.

En ese momento Georginna salio del baño con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y escurriendo agua por donde pasaba.

-¡Ten cuidado Ginna, me mojaras el vestido que tengo sobre la cama- Lavender se acerco rápido a su cama, y con sus delgados dedos acaricio la tela que estaba intacta-

-¿Y dime, Hermione, iras con Malfoy?- La castaña giro los ojos, mientras agarraba sus cosas para meterse a la regadera y sin contestar cerro con fuerza la puerta del baño.

Al salir del baño, noto que la mitad de sus compañeras ya estaban casi listas para el baile, todas se veían hermosas con esos vestidos que llevaba puestos, de su baúl saco un vestido liso, de color coral que le llegaba a las rodillas y sin mangas. Todas a su alrededor miraron aquella prenda y se quedaron impresionadas, pues era lindo en verdad.

La chica cerro sus cortinas y se lo puso, estaba feliz de como le quedaba. Salio para arreglarse el cabello, dejándolo suelto, con sus rizos definidos y en perfecto orden.

Esa seria una noche interesante.

Harry y Ron estaban abajo, esperando impacientes a sus amigas. Cuando escucharon que bajaban se quedaron anonadados, pues todas estaban hermosas. Harry fue directo con Ginny, la cual lucia un vestido color verde llamativo, haciendo resaltar su hermosos ojos del mismo color.

-Valla Hermione, estas radiante- La castaña miro a Ron, el cual no estaba muy arreglado, asintió dándole las gracias y se salieron.

-A donde, preciosa- La voz gruesa de Malfoy hizo que todos se quedaran inmóviles, Ginny sonrió alegre al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba.

-Que diablos haces aquí- Gruño Ron, al ver que se acercaba a Hermione-

-Creo que esa platica ya la tuvimos unos días atrás, así que, comadreja, si no te importa, me llevare a mi pareja conmigo- Tomo a Hermione de la mano y se fueron juntos caminando hacia la fiesta...

* * *

Georginna se iba agarrando del vestido color amarillo que portaba esa noche, sentía un aire sospechoso, como si algo fuera a salir mal.

-¿Estas bien, Georginna?- Le murmuro Harry tratando de no sonar alarmado.

-No lo se Harry, siento.. algo malo-

El azabache le dio una palmada en su hombro descubierto y sonrió -De seguro Ron te pone nerviosa, tranquila, nada malo pasara..-

Las luces de aquel lugar brillaban e iban de un lado a otro, Hermione miro a Malfoy mientras se mordía el labio. -No te pongas nerviosa, estas conmigo. Nada puede pasarte- Malfoy la beso sintiendo sus suaves labios en los de el.

Hasta que ocurrió

Miles de murmuros se apoderaron de el Gran Comedor, había caos en el ambiente, y eso alarmo a los presentes. Hermione se separo un poco de Malfoy, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había soltado.

-¿Que ocurre?- Grito Harry en medio de todo el alboroto

Unos aurores se acercaron a Harry, Ron, Georginna y Malfoy y los sujetaron, poniéndoles unas esposas mágicas.

-Están arrestados por el asesinato de el profesor William Blakeway y Severus Snape-

-¿QUE?- Chillo Georginna asustada. Malfoy fijo sus ojos en Hermione, la cual estaba alejada de todo lo que pasaba

-¿Y que hay de Hermione, ella también estaba ahí!- Ron forcejeaba, tratando de safarse de ellos-

-Ella no esta implicada en esto- Contesto un auror alto y ancho. Draco entre abrió la boca, tratando de comprender todo.

-¿Como que no?- Grito Harry -Ella estaba ahí, al igual que nosotros, es culpable-

-Según la confesión que hizo la señorita Granger, afirmo que estaba bajo un poderoso imperius por parte de ustedes. Obligandola a guardar el secreto-

-¡MENTIRA!- Gruño Georginna, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ustedes, jovencitos, estarán mucho tiempo en Azkaban-

En ese momento, Draco despertó -Hermione. ¡Hermione! No puedes hacer esto, carajo Hermione, di la verdad.. por mi.. DILA!-

La castaña acercándose a ellos, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se topo con el rostro del muchacho -Lo siento Malfoy, no puedo seguir mintiendo-

Draco Malfoy se puso pálido de inmediato ¡¿Que acababa de pasar?! Porque le hacia esto?

Hermione lloraba mientras veía como se los llevaban, escucho la voz de Ron que se alejaba en el camino -Dejala Malfoy, ella se destruirá sola, vas a ver Hermione Granger, vas a morir de soledad y tristeza-

Hermione miro a Georginna que lloraba pidiendo clemencia, a Harry diciéndole de cosas, y a Malfoy que se iba con la cabeza abajo y miles de lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

El rubio alzo la vista por ultima vez, mientras era arrastrado por los del Ministerio, vio a Hermione que tenia las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, bueno ya pronto acabara el fic, faltan pocos capitulos.**_

_**Aun el misterio no se cierra.**_

_**Veremos que pasa con todos ellos al final**_

_**Un saludo a todos y ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_


	18. Una vida no es suficiente

_**Este drama a tomado todo lo que tenia-**_

* * *

Hermione veía irse al rubio, todo a su alrededor quedando en silencio, bajo la mirada y escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Esta, segura de lo que hizo?- El anciano profesor la veía por detrás de sus gafas de media luna, la chica lo volteo a ver, con sus enormes ojos avellana hinchados.

-No se de lo que habla- Dumbledore asintió y antes de irse le dijo -Bueno, supongo que tendrá toda una vida para pensarlo ¿no?- Hermione seguía viendo hacia la puerta...

y de esa noche... olvido todo...

* * *

-¡Pero que se cree!-

_**6 años despues**_

Una mujer de 24 años con capa negra, cubriéndole todo el rostro, trataba de apartar a un guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada a Azkaban.

-Lo siento, no la puedo dejar pasar así por que así- La mujer bufo por debajo de su capa, asomando solo la nariz.

-Pues es una orden- Exclamo dando un fuerte golpe con su botín de tacón

-¿Orden? ¿Y de quien?- El guardia empezó a burlarse, mientras trataba de ver su rostro cubierto.

-¡De mi amo!- Chillo con su voz ronca y áspera, el guardia alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿Su amo?-

La mujer saco su barita, enojada -¿Quiere que lo llame?- Se coloco la otra mano en su brazo, tratando de subir la manga de su capa.

-Es una broma ¿Cierto? De todas maneras no puedo dejarla entrar-

Hermione hizo una mueca y apuntándole le dijo -Tu me obligaste a hacerlo... Desmaius- El joven callo para atrás dejandole el paso libre a la mujer. Guardo su varita, se acomodo la capa y camino por los pasillos desiertos que conducían hacia los presos.

Su capa ondeaba por debajo de sus tobillos, y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus botines. Paro en seco y alzando una ceja miro hacia ambos lados y cuando decidió hacia donde iba, volvió a caminar.

Llego a una puerta con candado y en un susurro sacando su varita murmuro - Alohomora- el candado cayo a un lado de sus botines y con un rechinido de puerta entro.

En una celda alejada, 4 personas yacían ahí.

3 leones 1 serpiente.

La única mujer entre ellos, estaba acostada a un lado de la puerta, vio una sombra pasar varias veces y parándose, humedeció sus labios y con voz ronca dijo -Harry- Movió a un chico que estaba junto a ella y volvió a decir -¡Harry!-

El azabache despertó y con voz apagada le contesto -¿Que pasa?-

-Hay alguien en la puerta-

Harry Potter se tallo los ojos y colocándose sus gafas, se agacho por el pequeño hueco que había por debajo de la puerta, unos botines negros se paseo varias veces por aquel lugar, hizo para atrás a Georginna y en voz baja le dijo -Ve por Malfoy y Ron-

La rubia asintió y rápidamente fue por las dos personas que había mencionado Harry.

-¿Harry?- La voz de una mujer hizo que el azabache se quedara helado, Ron y Malfoy habían llegado justo en el momento en el que ella hablo. -¡Harry! Oh, Merlin.. Hazte a un lado..- Los chicos aun asombrados hicieron caso a sus palabras y se hicieron a un lado, temblando por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Bombarda!- La puerta callo haciendo un gran ruido y provocando una fuerte cortina de humo. Entro guardando su barita, caminando por los pedazos que había de la puerta, se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-¡Oh, están bien!- Camino hacia ellos pero paro en seco cuando el pelirrojo, al verla exploto

-¿Que haces aquí?-

Hermione sonrió y con pequeños temblores contesto -Vengo... vengo a rescatarlos..-

-¿Rescatarnos?- Gruño Harry -¡Rescatarnos! ¿De que Hermione?-

Hermione tenia sus ojos cristalinos, su melena estaba enmarañada y amarrada de mal modo en un chongo -¿Como que de que? de su.. destino.. su.. muerte...- Miro a uno por uno y sus ojos se detuvieron en el rubio que la miraba confundido. Draco Malfoy con las manos en la bolsa del pantalón la seguía observando.

Los años habían transcurrido para todos...

-Escuchen- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio -Hay rumores... de que, les van a dar sentencia de muerte.. ya decidieron que hacer con ustedes...-

-¿Es una broma?- Por primera vez en la noche, Malfoy había hablado -¿Pero, porque...?-

-Pues, el caso es que.. la muerte de dos profesores es un cargo muy grave... y lo mejor que les pueden dar es el beso del Dementor..-

-Y tu vienes a rescatarnos- Ron se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos avellana de los cuales había estado enamorado desde hace varios años.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes, después de... aquella noche... es necesario sacar una buena jugada-

-Estas loca ¿lo sabes? ¡Como podrás pagar todo lo que nos has hecho, han pasado 6 años, y ¿crees que puedes engañar a todo el Ministerio de Magia?- Ron estaba rojo, enojado y deprimido.

-Confíen en mi, solo por esta vez.. -

Harry suspiro y mirando a sus amigos dijo -Salgamos de aquí-

* * *

-¿A donde se supone que iremos? Tarde o temprano sabrán que escapamos.. hay dementores por todos lados, no sera fácil...- Georginna temblaba en cada paso que daba, poniendo nervioso a todos a su alrededor.

-Nos iremos en un trasladador, esta cerca de aquí.. estaremos en una casa a las afueras de Londres, un tiempo podremos quedarnos ahí.. en lo que pasa todo..-

-¿Es en serio Hermione?- Malfoy la agarro del hombro haciéndola paralizar por completo.

-Por supuesto, no tenemos mucho tiempo...-

Los 5 se pusieron alrededor de un libro viejo y deshojado y cuando menos lo sintieron caían pesadamente sobre el pasto que estaba envuelto en el manto oscuro de la noche.

Se pararon con pereza y adoloridos, cansados y hambrientos caminaron hacia una casa que estaba destrozada y se introdujeron en ella.

-Esperen- Hermione hizo que todos pararan y temblaran un poco, el confiar en ella era una tarea difícil, saco algo de su capa y viendo a sus compañeros les entrego algo. -Pude quitarle a los del ministerio sus baritas..-

Ron sonrió -¡Hermione, como le hiciste!-

-Bueno no importa el como lo hice, lo importante es que las tienen de vuelta-

Draco observaba su barita, aquella que había recibido a sus once años de edad, espino y pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros, bastante elástica. Sonrió de lado y se la guardo en aquellos pantalones sucios y rotos que usaba.

Volteo a todos lados al ver donde se encontraba aquella castaña, Potter y Astorga estaban acostados en un sillón completamente dormidos, mientras Weasley devoraba un enorme sándwich.

La encontró recargada en la ventana, mirando hacia la noche mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

¿Ella fumando?

Camino hacia ella, tenia que preguntarle tantas cosas, quería obtener tantas respuestas..

-Hola- Fue lo único que le pudo decir, Hermioe lo volteo a ver torciendo una mueca

-Draco...-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo... no se por donde comenzar...-

Hermione bajo la vista -Lo se, tienes que perdonarme por todo.. yo.. tuve pánico..-

-¿Pánico? Y crees que nosotros no, !por Merlin Hermione, estábamos juntos en esto!

-¡Tu no entiendes Draco!, Si descubrían que estaba involucrada me mataban esa misma noche..-

-Pero estabas conmigo, se supone que me querías, que estaríamos en las buenas y en las malas... me traicionaste..-

-Los del ministerio me habían amenazado, era una impura.. los impuros mueren primero... tenia que salvarme...-

-¿No pudiste haber echo otra cosa? ¿Porque no me dijiste tu plan? ¿Porque el inculparme? ¿Porque decir que estabas bajo un imperio?-

-No podía contarte nada, sabia que no estarías de acuerdo.. no pude pensar en otra cosa, eras un aspirante a mortifago, ¿que mejor que eso? Un mortifago en la matanza de dos profesores, junto al niño que vivió, y la sangre sucia que estaba bajo un imperdonable, ¿que mejor historia que esa?-

Los ojos de Malfoy se cristalizaron, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eres de lo peor- Escupió.

-No sabes como me arrepiento, trate de olvidar lo de esa noche, Snape y Blakeway quedaron en el olvido, creí que ustedes saldrían pronto, pero me equivoque.. todo salio mal. Yo te extrañaba, te necesitaba, ¡Rayos! Como me hacías falta... te hice daño, a ti y a mis amigos, hice hasta lo imposible para liberarte, para saber donde estabas, ideando planes, y apenas hoy lo logre... pasaba noche tras noche pensando en ti, en que estarías haciendo, cuando no llegue a saber nada por ti.. te di por muerto...-

El rubio se quedo mirándola, todo lo que decía se clavaba en el como una espina dolorosa,

-Me heriste, esa noche no comprendía nada, quería odiarte, olvidarte, pero no pude...-

Hermione se balanceo contra el, abrazándolo con fuerzan llorando en su pecho todo su arrepentimiento.

-Vamos a adentro, esta empezando a hacer frió- Malfoy la tomo de la mano con debilidad, al entrar notaron que todos estaban despiertos y sentados charlando.

-Hermione- Harry miro a ambos chicos y suspiro decepcionado. -No se porque lo hiciste, y no quiero saberlo por ahora, pero.. tuvo que pasar ¿no?-

-Yo, creí que tenia toda una vida para pensar en lo que paso, de arrepentirme, pero me di cuenta que a veces, una vida no es suficiente.-

Ron mirándola le dijo -Hermione, a veces hacer nada es la mejor solución-

* * *

_**Hola a todos, una disculpa por no actualizar, pero estoy de regreso, Ya faltan dos capítulos ): y bueno, aquí vemos a una Hermione que trata de arreglar las cosa, de contestar lo mejor que puede a todas las preguntas de Malfoy, es obvio que los demás no confían en ella, de que el rubio no sabe como lidiar con todo lo que pasa. **_

_**Aun faltan cosas que aclarar, que pasara con todos ellos, que hará Hermione y como harán para que no los encuentren. **_

_**Gracias por leerme y al final resolveré todas las dudas que tengan**_

_**Saludos! **_


	19. Acaba una y empieza otra historia

_**Me diste aquí en la mera yugular  
y a chorros te pido la herida cerrar**_

* * *

Hermione se acostó en aquella cama vieja que estaba en una de las habitaciones. Suspiro con pereza, aquella noche fue una de las mas difíciles en toda su vida, estaba asombrada por la reacción que Draco había tomado.

Perdonarla así por que así.

¿La ama tanto para hacer eso?

Se dio la vuelta desacomodando las sabanas que la tapaban por completo, tenían que pensar en algo nuevo, una nueva estrategia para no volver a caer en Azkaban.

Pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad una figura que se acercaba lento hacia donde ella se encontraba, tembló un poco; no sabia que es lo que podía suceder en esos momentos.

* * *

Draco caminaba por toda la sala con los ojos en el suelo, estaba adolorido, y mas que eso, confundido. ¿Como pudo haber cometido tal barbaridad? Estaba loca, enferma o tenia un ego muy grande. Mas que el de el.

Sonrió con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de el, sacándolo por completo de todo lo que estaba pensando. Reconoció esos ojos color avellana que se incrustaban en el, lastimandolo.

La miro con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacia, se acerco con miedo, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y ya no emitían esa calidez que tanto le gustaba al ex Slytherin.

Hermione tembló al sentir el contacto del rubio, se sentía vulnerable, triste y con una gran culpa. Sin saber como; sintió los labios cálidos de Draco encima de los suyos. Los extrañaba, extrañaba su sabor, y lo bien que la hacían sentir.

Bruscamente el rubio se separo de ella, Hermione alzo las cejas confundida, sintiendo como los dedos delgados de Malfoy se incrustaban en su rostro, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Hermione... ¿Tu mataste a Blakeway?-

La castaña se mordió el labio, cerro los ojos y negó levemente.

-Después de esto... ¿Que pasara?- Pregunto Draco, temiendo una respuesta mala.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que pensar un plan, uno que funcione, que sea creíble..tal vez.. empezar desde cero..-

-¿Y cuando dices empezar de cero es... olvidarnos de todo?-

-Bueno... si es necesario...-

-¿Me quieres borrar la memoria?-

Se hizo el silencio, Malfoy esperaba aquellas palabras que sabia le harían daño.

-Eso seria lo mejor... Olvidar nuestro nombre, nuestras cosas, nuestros recuerdos y darnos por locos...-

Draco tercio la boca -No, es demasiado cruel para mi... me moriría..-

-¿Es que no entiendes? Si no hacemos esto, moriríamos..No recordaras nada absolutamente nada, todo lo que pasamos se esfumara, y cuando nos encontremos me miraras como lo has hecho en los años de colegio.. con odio..-

El rubio seguía callado escuchando lo que Hermione decía

-Draco, no te preocupes; cuando te borre la memoria... yo me encargare de recordar todo por los dos..-

El chico la miro a los ojos y tímidamente pregunto -¿Cuando Hermione? ¿Cuando lo harás?-

-Cuando sera necesario-

* * *

Draco examinaba cada detalle del rostro de Hermione, trataba de grabarse cada lugar de su cara, sin perder detalle de nada. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza aquella mañana, Hermione abrió los ojos y como en años anteriores, un rubio estaba enfrente de ella durmiendo.

-Hola Hermione- Le susurro con dulzura aquel chico de ojos tristes, Hermione le sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

-Buenos días, Draco-

Malfoy le sonrió y se incorporo, sentándose en la cama. Su mirada se perdió en el suelo. Hermione puso una mano en su hombro. -¿Lo estuviste pensando, cierto?-

-Así es...-

-Es lo mejor, lo hago por tu bien... nuestro bien...-

El chico se paro de la cama y mirándola le pregunto -Los demás.. ¿Lo saben?-

-Estaba pensando decírselos hoy.. estoy segura que me apoyaran..-

Draco arrugo la nariz y sin mas se salio de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Ya les dijiste?- Fue lo primero que pregunto Malfoy al ingresar a la sala. Todas las miradas se incrustaron en el.

-Si, ya nos dijo- Le respondió Harry.

-¿Y? ¿Que opinan?- Pregunto el rubio volteando a ver con exasperación al azabache.

-Pues... esta bien...-

-¿Que? ¿Es una broma?-

-Malfoy, corremos mas peligro así como estamos.. si nos borran la memoria.. estaríamos un poco mas a salvo-

Draco tenia un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas, estaba enojado ¿Acaso nadie pensaba en las consecuencias? En todo lo que perderían, en sus sentimientos..

-¿Y si todo resulta mal?- Siseo.

Ron hecho a reír mientras sus ojos azules se incrustaban el Malfoy. -No te preocupes güerito, todo saldrá bien.. no te preocupes- Volteo a ver a Hermione y le pregunto -Cuando sera el momento-

La castaña suspiro -Cuando sea el momento indicado-

Los ojos de Georginna se llenaron de terror al leer la primera plana de El Profeta -Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo- Murmuro la rubia la cual miraba a todos a su alrededor. -Nos están buscando-

-¿Que?- Chillo Ron

-El Profeta habla de que nos escapamos hace días, ya empezaron a buscarnos, Oh Merlin que diablos vamos a hacer-

-Sera mejor que, el plan se lleve a cabo en estos momentos- Dijo Harry

-¡No! Esperen, aun hay tiempo de pensar en todo- La voz de Draco era temblorosa y preocupada. Ron alzo una ceja enojado

-¿Pensar?- Grito el pelirrojo -¿Pensar en que? Tu lo único que quieres es pasar tiempo con Hermione-

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-

Ron rió secamente -Si te quieres morir por ella, hazlo, yo no me arriesgo-

Draco apretó el puño, a punto de darle un golpe a Ron

-Bueno basta- Interrumpió Hermione -Peleando no solucionaremos nada, el plan se llevara a cabo cuando sea el momento.. mientras hay que hacer algo..-

-¿Y que haremos?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Nada- Dijo Harry -Esperar a que el tiempo pase y a ver que sucede-

Draco lo volteo a ver molesto -Parece que no te importa demasiado, ¿Cierto Potter?-

Harry saco una risa forzada, se inclino un poco y le contesto -No tengo nada que perder-

* * *

La lluvia no dejaba de caer en toda la semana, parecía que el clima se había puesto en su contra. Nadie hablaba con nadie, a excepción de Hermione y Draco, a pesar de las circunstancias seguían unidos. Solo esperando a que aquel trágico día llegara, a que llegara el momento donde todo lo que vivieron se esfumara de inmediato.

Y el día llego...

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que todos se callaran de inmediato, se miraron entre si, temiendo a lo que pasaría minutos después.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ya- Sugirió Hermione mientras su mano temblaba al sacar su varita.

-¡NO!- Grito Draco mientras se acercaba a ella y alejaba unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro

-Malfoy, esto no es un maldito juego- Ron se acerco al rubio, mirándolo con odio y miedo.

-¿A si?- Lo enfrento el rubio -Pues no pensaste lo mismo cuando mataste a Blakeway y a Snape- Ron abrió la boca, mientras su cerebro procesaba esas palabras

-¡MENTIRA!- Chillo el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

*Toc toc toc* La puerta sonó de nuevo, poniendo mas nerviosos a los presentes

-¡Hazlo!- Le grito Harry a la castaña la cual se había quedado callada tras las palabras del Slytherin, reacciono y mordiéndose el labio apunto a Georginna que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con los ojos cristalinos y las piernas temblorosas.

-Obliviate- Murmuro hacia su amiga, que la miraba con desesperación. Georginna callo en el sillón, haciendo un ligero ruido.

Se giro hacia Harry, que estaba esperando su turno -Obliviate- Volvió a repetir mirando como el azabache caía hacia el suelo.

-¡...Entiende que yo no fui Malfoy!- Ron seguía discutiendo con Malfoy, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado segundos antes.

-¡Basta!- La voz temblorosa de Hermione hizo reaccionar a los dos hombres que la voltearon a ver. Apunto a Ron con su varita, cerro los ojos humedeciendo sus labios.

-Esto Malfoy, no se quedara así...- Tomo aire escuchando como Hermione murmuraba _Obliviate_

La castaña se sentía cada vez mas débil, volteando a ver al rubio que estaba mas pálido que nunca.

-No Hermione, por favor..-

-Lo siento Draco... tengo que... tengo que hacerlo...-

La puerta se derribo en ese momento, haciendo que los aurores entraran rápidamente

-Hermione, piénsalo bien.. ¿Es lo mejor? ¡Carajo Hermione! No puedes lastimarme de nuevo..

La castaña comenzó a llorar, alzo su mano la cual temblaba con mas violencia -No te preocupes Draco, yo me encargare de recordar por los dos... yo.. te amo...-

-Hermione..- La voz del chico se quebró, y no solo su voz, todo dentro de el sentía como se derrumbaba, como se rompía,

-Y Ron no mato a Blakeway aquella noche.. fui yo...-

Draco se quedo callado, tratando de contener aquel nudo en la garganta que se le había formado y amenazaba con salir. Callo para atrás, sintiendo como el rayo le daba en seco. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su espalda chocaba contra el suelo. El dolor corría por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Miles de imágenes de Hermione atravesaban sus pensamientos, sonrió de lado y sin darse cuenta se quedo en blanco...

Hermione comenzó a llorar, se acerco a Malfoy, lo beso y apuntándose murmuro -Desmaius-

* * *

_**Hola a todos, disculpen por no actualizar... espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ahora si el final esta por llegar. La historia a veces parece un poco ilógica pero así fue como lo escribí hace tiempo, y no quise modificarle nada ahora. Porque si lo hacia no me hubiera sentido cómoda al subirlo. **_

_**Hermione fue la causante de todo, y por ella todos salieron perdiendo.**_

_**En el próximo episodio pondré mas conclusiones.**_

_**Un saludo a todos! Y prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el final**_

_**Por cierto, al terminarlo aclarare todas las dudas**_

_**Nos vemos! **_


	20. Tal vez así es mejor

_**Ya no volveremos a hablar, nos volveremos tampoco a ver **_

_**FUE TU DECISIÓN **_

* * *

Murmullos.

Era lo único que escachaba Draco Malfoy después de lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, noto a varias personas en distintas camas que estaban cerca de la de el.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Georginna Astorga se encontraban con la mirada un poco perdida y algo confundidos. Alzo una ceja y volteo a un lado. Ahí se encontraba una castaña de cabello revuelto, piel pálida varios rasguños en la cara y con los ojos cerrados.

Se preguntaba que hacían ahí ellos cinco.

Se preguntaba que hacia el con ellos.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Una voz gangosa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y visualizo a un reportero con una libreta en mano y ansioso por que el hablara. Pero Draco no sabia que decir, o que pensar al respecto. Todo era muy confuso.

-Por favor, podrían dejarnos solos- La voz cansada de Dumbledore se hizo presente en aquella habitación amplia, haciendo eco y poniendo a todos en silencio.

-Pero...- El reportero se había parado de la silla que ocupaba, arrugo la nariz mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y volvió a abrir la boca para reclamarle.

-Solo, unos minutos- Sonrió el anciano profesor. Todos los presentes se salieron, dejándolo a solas a los 5 chicos.

Harry se coloco sus gafas mirando a Dumbledore -¿Que sucede?- Pregunto ansioso de una respuesta.

Dumbledore al parecer estaba sorprendido, abrió la boca mientras sus ojos se escurrían al rostro cansado del niño que vivió, escapo y estaba ahí para contarlo. -Al parecer, están bastante bien..-

Ron frunció el ceño. Todo era muy extraño -¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia un rubio que no había abierto la boca para nada. -¿Que hace Malfoy aquí? ¿Que esta pasando?-

-Creeme Weasley, no tengo ni la menor idea de que esta sucediendo-

-Un minuto- La voz ronca de Georginna resonó en todo el lugar, interrumpiendo la platica -¿Donde esta Hermione?-

Todos los ojos se posaron en la castaña que se comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Hermione?- Chillo Ron. -¿Que nos hiciste Malfoy?-

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

-Silencio- Bramo Dumbledore, volteo a ver a Hermione la cual se tallaba los ojos aclarando su vista. Hermione abrió la boca, sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Se que están confundidos, que tal vez no recuerden lo que sucedió.. que tal vez esto sea.. demasiado. Solo les comentare que estuvieron bajo un Imperio, Los del Ministerio y yo estuvimos hablando, todo ha sido perdonado. Fue una confusión, se les borro su memoria.. aun no sabemos quien lo hizo -Sus ojos miraron a Hermione -Pero al parecer no lo logro del todo, tal vez, solo quiso borrar lo sucedido, lo que vivieron en este año... porque lo demás... esta bien..Logro una magia que nadie mas pudo hacer-

Suspiro, acomodándose sus gafas de media luna.

-¡Pero de que rayos esta hablando!- Grito Ron.

-¿Usted lo sabe?- Hermione había hablado por fin, sus ojos los tenia abiertos, y el labio le temblaba levemente.

-Señorita Granger, nada de lo ocurrido se volverá a mencionar, puede vivir tranquila- Le sonrió y sin mas, se dio media vuelta para salirse -Luego hablaremos mas al respecto-

-¡Ahora si perdió la cabeza!- Todos comenzaron a reír tras el comentario del pelirrojo, Hermione volteo a ver a Malfoy el cual estaba confundido. Sus ojos chocaron por unos instantes, Draco entrecerró los ojos, y una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios. Se acomodo para volver a dormir y dio la espalda a la castaña.

Hermione se quedo colorada y suspiro...

* * *

Aquel año el otoño se adelanto, el primer día de Septiembre trajo una mañana fría y ventosa, una niña de once años corría apresuradamente persiguiendo a uno de sus primos.

-¡Ven aquí James!- Sus rulos pelirrojos bailaban con el viento, echo a reír hasta que choco con una persona e hizo que cayera al suelo.

Aquellos ojos grises se posaron en la pequeña pelirroja que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto a la niña mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si, si, lo siento- Sonrió mientras se acomodaba su túnica y la sacudía.

-¿Weasley, cierto?- La niña arrugo la nariz, sus ojos castaños se incrustaron en aquel sujeto que la miraba con ternura.

-¿Algún problema?- Lo enfrento.

-¡Rose Weasley! ¿Que te he dicho de jugar así con James!- La mujer camino hacia donde estaba su hija.

-¡Este señor me pregunto si era una Weasley!- Al parecer la pequeña Rose estaba sentida. Los ojos de su madre se posaron en el individuo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Se parece mucho a ti- La voz de Draco Malfoy perforo el corazón de Hermione. -El mismo carácter, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello...-

Rose volteo a ver a su madre, que comenzó a temblar ligeramente -¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto.

-Rosie, ve con tus primos y diles que se apuren ¿Quieres?- La castaña le sonrió y vio como su hija se marchaba.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Siseo Hermione mirando a Malfoy, después de tanto tiempo.

-Vine a despedir a mi hijo-

-¿Te casaste?-

Draco sonrió -Pensé que lo sabias-

Hermione estaba confundida, ¿Como podía recordarla?

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Olvidar que?-

-Lo que paso, Snape, Blakeway... nosotros-

El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco, ¿Como podía ser posible? Era un sueño, una broma.. -¡Como! Yo.. yo te borre todo recuerdo malo, Harry Georginna y Ron no recuerdan nada.. ¿Porque tu si?-

-Es difícil de explicar... Dumbledore, Dumbledore hablo conmigo, al parecer, la magia que hiciste contra nosotros sufrió cambios. Tu no querías hacerlo de mala gana, eso ayudo a que no todos los recuerdos fuesen borrados. Me dijo que solo yo podría recordarlo... tu amor, lo que sentías por mi.. fue demasiado.. No pudo ser mas fuerte que un simple hechizo..-

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron cristalinos -Draco...- Siseo... -¿Como pudiste?-

-Porque te amo Hermione, te amo, te ame..-

-¿Y porque no me buscaste?, ¿Porque me dejaste a la deriva?-

Draco cerro los ojos, evitando que se le salieran las lagrimas -Porque... tu terminaste con esto...-

-¡Padre!- Un niño rubio apareció, se parecía tanto a Draco -Voy a entrar ya... si no te molesta- Malfoy le sonrió a su hijo y asintió levemente. -Iré contigo, adelantare- Scorpius asintió y se fue caminando de ahí.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste por amor?- Continuo Hermione

-Así es.. yo también quería recordar, cuanto te amo..-

La castaña sonrió con tristeza, lo miro a los ojos y le contesto -Sabes Draco, a veces el amor no es la mejor solución- Aparto la vista de este y sin mas se alejo de el...

* * *

_**Bueno, ahora si el final sera el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado :D Nos leemos !**_


	21. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

* * *

Draco cerro los ojos con tristeza, ¿Había sido la mejor decisión? El aroma de Hermione aun predominaba en su nariz, sintió como su corazón se hacia pequeño y una pequeña lagrima se aflojaba de sus ojos.

Pensó que un Malfoy y una Granger, no podrían estar juntos ni en un millón de años.

Hermione Granger y su esposo Ronald Weasley estaban despidiendo a su pequeña hija que asomaba su cabeza por la ventana, sin antes haberle dicho _No te juntes con el chico Malfoy. _Cosa que su hija no iba a hacer caso.

Por un extraño instante, los ojos de Ron se posaron en Malfoy, el cual tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo. Vagos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, tratando de formar imágenes y lugares. Sin éxito alguno.

El anden se perdió de vista, dejando atrás a los padres.

Aquel colegio guardaba los mas oscuros secretos de amistad, crimen y amor.

Hermione antes de irse volteo a ver a Draco, el cual tenia la mirada sobre ella. La castaña corto la mirada, sintiendo dolor y arrepentimiento en cada parte de su cuerpo. Dio media vuelta y dejo a Malfoy ahí. En el olvido...

Después de ese día, ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver.

No volvieron a escuchar mentar sus nombres.

No volvieron a mencionar lo ocurrido.

Y no volvieron a buscarse... eso traería mas problemas...

* * *

_**Bueno ahora si es el final definitivo.**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia, que comentaron y faveraon. **_

_**Estoy muy feliz de haberla terminado, hace 6 años que la escribí y ahora tengo el placer de compartirlo con ustedes. Hermione mato a Blakeway, tal vez por miedo, venganza o un error. Pero lo mato, Ron del miedo mato a Snape haciendo mas grave el problema. Draco estuvo con ella hasta el final, lucho por su amor, y tal vez se preguntaran por que no los puse juntos, bueno supongo que hay que ponerle emoción a las cosas y no todos los finales son felices. **_

_**El error de Malfoy fue involucrarse con ella, perdonarla, recordar, pero al final se dio cuenta de todo el dolor que le provoco y por eso no fue a buscarla. **_

_**Lo del Obliviate que no se hizo bien, fue porque Hermione no queria hacerlo, el hechizo le salio demasiado mal, y al hacérselo a Malfoy dudo al ultimo momento, por eso fallo, aparte de que lo amaba. **_

_**Si tienen comentarios o dudas, escríbanme, Y sobre mi Fic En la madriguera de los Weasley  subiré pronto.**_

_**Tengo en mente otra historia, y ya estoy trabajando con el.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todos.**_

_**¡Nos leeremos pronto! **_

_**3 :D**_


End file.
